Welcome to Bon Temps, LA
by JesterChester
Summary: Rachel's living her everyday life in Bon Temps, LA working at Sam's bar, until one night Quinn walks in and Rachel's entire life is flipped upside down. Now the seemingly quiet town is wrapped up in a supernatural war, and there's no turning back.
1. Sam's Bar

**I got this idea from another True Blood and Glee crossover. I decided I would try and do the same thing, only with Faberry, and follow True Blood a little more closely. Obviously I won't follow each episode exactly, just some of the storylines will be sort of similar. I hope you guys will enjoy this, it's been really fun to write.**

"Rachel, would you please go and do something?" Kurt shouts from behind the grill. The sizzling of the burgers is what initially knocks me out of my trance, but Kurt's voice is what makes me jump. It's been a long night already, a rough riding group of motorcycling hicks were the first to arrive at 9, and then after that, patron after patron began to walk in. I was thankful that at least Santana was here with me, albeit, behind the bar, it was still nice to have someone to complain to.

"Girl don't listen to him, you've already got 8 tables, you've done enough." Santana assured me. "Kurt keep your sassy ass and your sassy ass comments in the kitchen." Kurt moved the bandana back on his head and continued to cook; he was working up a storm back there.

"I need a drink." I sighed loudly and reached out my hand for Santana to take pity on me and serve me something, but Santana quickly rebuffs the action by smacking my hand away.

"No drinking on the job." Sam says as he walks into the bar from the back. He's carrying a platter of crab and fries out to an older couple in Kitty's section. Sam owns this place, and no one knows if it's his charm or blonde hair that keeps people coming. One thing was for certain, it sure as hell wasn't Kitty's service, she was always late, or lazy.

"I fucking hate that KitKat girl, she makes my bar look bad." Santana said before tossing a towel over her shoulder.

"Your bar?" My questioning stare comes across my face quicker than I anticipated.

"Damn straight it's my bar, you think Trouty Mouth could handle this?" I'm utterly unsure if Santana's _this _ is referring to her or the bar. "Shit, I've got these people on lock. _Evan's Bar_?" Santana smacks her lips together before sliding a beer all the way down to Finn. "More like _Lopez's Bar_." I knew for sure that if Santana and Kurt weren't here with me during these long nights then they'd last forever.

"It's my bar Santana, you wanna own it you're gonna have to buy it from me." Sam said as he leaned against the bar, scanning the place to make sure that everyone was satisfied.

"Sure thing fish lips." Santana said with a cheesy grin. "The trash from the kitchen is getting kinda full, you should take it out back. We wouldn't want the health department on our asses, now would we?" Santana wasn't going to call Santana's bluff, so he, reluctantly, went back to the kitchen to get the trash.

"You're insane. No one in their right mind would talk to their boss like that." I told her, even though I knew she'd barely listen to me. Santana just shook up two margaritas and winked at the two girls who walked by.

"Good thing I'm not in my right mind." She slid the margaritas towards me. "Plus I always keep the health department on speed dial in case Trouty wants to get smart with me. Now take those drinks to those two girls who just walked in. Tell them it's courtesy of the barkeep." Santana was such a horndog sometimes, but I did find it amusing. She was so casual about flirting, she'd go from just talking to someone to seducing them. 0-100 mph in no time.

I took the drinks and walked over to the two ladies that had just walked by. "Oh we didn't order those." The redhead said before looking at her brunette friend who gladly would've taken free drinks any day.

"These are courtesy of the bartender." I told them handing them each a drink. They took them happily and waved over to Santana who only smiled back. I returned to the bar a second later, only to be bombarded by Santana.

"So what'd they think?" She asked quickly. "I gotta say the redhead is growing on me. She's got dimples and a killer body. So get on with it, what'd they think?"

"I dunno." I told her with a shrug. She slammed down the glass she was drying out and looked at me like I was crazy. You could tell right away when Santana was mad, her eyebrows would furrow and her lip would curl up.

"What the fuck do you mean with that _I dunno_?" Her impressions of me always made me sound like a 12 year old girl. "Didn't you do your thing? You always do you thing."

"I don't appreciate it being called a _thing_." I informed her.

"Hey, I don't know about you but I'm trying to get laid tonight, you had one job Berry." Santana said before pouring two shots of straight vodka and setting one down in front of me. We clanked glances and downed them instantly.

"Technically I had two jobs, one was to give them the drinks, which I did. The next was to listen to their thoughts, which you never told me to do. One of two isn't so bad." Santana shrugged, she was over it. On to the next girl. "Speaking of jobs, what happened to your job at _Walmart_?"

"Well I told this lady to go fuck herself, which I guess you can't do. Then I tried to lie about it, cause you know me, best fucking liar in the whole goddamn free world, but as it turns out they've got cameras in retail." Santana explained. All I could do was smile, I could hear Kurt laughing in the back.

"Of course they have cameras in retail. They have cameras everywhere now-a-days, we've probably got cameras here." Santana arched an eyebrow and looked through the open kitchen window, where order tickets were hanging, and orders were waiting for Kitty to pick up.

"Bullshit we've got cameras here." Santana said in disbelief. "Yo _Curtsy_, where's Sam, I'm gonna ask him about the cameras." Kurt put up a rack of bbq ribs and coleslaw before looking back around the kitchen and coming out to the bar.

"I don't know, he was doing inventory earlier, he might be finishing up." Kurt said as he stood next to Santana behind the bar.

"Hey now, the kitchen's your turf and the bar's mine, who said you could come up here?" Kurt barely paid Santana any mind. He grabbed a bottle of something and poured himself a drink. Just as he tipped his head back the front door opened, the little bell went _ding_ and I turned around to see who it was.

Oddly enough, I had no idea who the girl walking in was, and that's what first threw me off, Evan's place usually had the same people coming in and out, never anyone new, and never anyone so…mysterious.

I knew I wasn't the only person who notices that the blonde woman, with hazel eyes, was different because Santana had stopped dead and watched as the woman sat down in a booth alone. "The fuck?" Kurt said as he leaned over the bar and tried to get a better look at the woman.

"She's all yours Berry, you look like you could use some freaky-deaky chick spicing up your night." Santana said with a grin.

"How do you know she's weird?" I asked.

"Cause she's wearing a leather jacket and it's 9-fucking-thousand degrees outside, that's why. She looks like one of those cult chicks, and she sat at one of your tables, your lucky day." I grabbed my notepad and walked over to the booth. I could hear what people were thinking as I did.

_Who is that girl? Fucking weirdo. Creep_.

I made it to the table, and the blonde was looking at the menu, her eyes never met mine, even as I stood there for a couple of minutes. "Can I get you something to eat? Maybe start you off with a drink?" Our eyes finally met, and when I tried to listen in.Nothing. "The drink menu is on the back." Rachel reaches down to flip the menu over and accidently touches the girl's hand. The woman pulls back quickly, but all Rachel can think about is how cold her hand was. "I'm sorry-."

"Do you have any Tru Blood?" It was so quiet that Rachel really wasn't sure about what she'd even said. Did she just ask for-? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here-."

"No, just give me a second. I can check to see if we have any. Give me a moment." I rushed back over to the bar, pushing between Santana and Kurt, to look under the back storage. Vodka. Rum. Cider. Peach Schnapps.

"Um, what the hell Berry. Didn't you hear me talking about my bar space?" Santana's already shoving Kurt back into the kitchen, when Rachel looks up. When Santana returns, she kneels down next to me. "What are you looking for?"

"Tru Blood." Santana jumps up, banging her head on the bar top above them. I stand up too and watch as Santana practically climbs on a stool so she can get a good look at the blonde woman. "She's a fucking vampire?" I grabbed onto Santana's shirt, to keep her from announcing it to the entire place.

"Santana shut up." I warn her.

"No way, I'm gonna go talk to her-." I grabbed onto Santana's arm to hold her in place. "What gives dwarfette?"

"She seemed sort of nervous coming in, you're going to scare her off." I took the towel off Santana's shoulder and bent down to grab a bottle of Tru Blood. I wrapped the bottle in the towel before I go back to the kitchen where the microwave is located. Santana follows closely. "How long do you put this thing in for?"

"I dunno, there's probably directions on the bottle." Santana said.

"Wait, is there a vampire in here?" Kurt questions nervously.

"Table 4a, check her out." Santana tells him. Kurt leaves the kitchen while Santana eyes the back of the bottle of directions. "1 minute 30 seconds." She tells md before popping the bottle in the microwave and puts on the timer. "So, did you at least listen to her thoughts?"

"I didn't hear anything." I informed her.

"You sure she wasn't thinking _God I'd love to suck that girl dry_?" I roll my eyes and begin searching the cupboard for a dark and tall glass. I find one just as the microwave starts beeping. Santana takes the bottle out and hands it to me who opens it and begins pouring it into the glass. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm pouring it in here so that people won't start staring at her." I explained. Kurt returns and leans next to Santana.

"Good God Berry, you've got a fucking hard on for the bloodsucker." Santana scuffs her shoe as she turns around and returns to the bar. I ignore Santana's comment and Kurt gaze as she takes the cup out to the waiting blonde.

I set the glass down and watches as the blonde takes her first drink. I could just see the girl's fangs poking out, and nothing has ever intrigued me so much. "Do you always watch your costumer's drink?" I flushed red, I don't know if there girl's being blunt or serious. I slid into the booth across from the girl.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I realized her mistake a second too late, the girl looked at me for a moment before laughing quietly, now I could see her fangs completely for a second, before the girl covers her mouth. "Sorry, that was stupid." I don't know what to say, I've never seen a vampire, except on the news, nor has I ever talked to one. "Is it hot enough?"

"Yeah." The girl takes another long gulp of the Tru Blood, she must be really hungry. "Thanks for putting it in the cup, you didn't have to."

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." I told her. "I'm Rachel." Quinn's eyes wander down to Rachel's nametag and then back up to her eyes.

"Quinn." Her voice is so soft. Why do people always make vampires out to be menacing monsters?

"How old are you?" The question comes out of nowhere, I tend to say stupid things when I'm nervous.

"Do you ask everyone that?"

I leaned in so that no one around them can hear her. "I've never met a vampire." Quinn's eyes light up, I don't know if it's out of curiosity or annoyance.

"I'm forty." Quinn says keeping her eyes down. "Human years plus…ahem…vampire years." Quinn rushes the last part.

"You're uh…what do they call it…a…" I couldn't for the life of me figure out the word, and Quinn waits patiently for my mouth to catch up to my mind. "A baby vamp." Quinn smiles again, but this time her hand covers her mouth without a second thought.

"May I have another Tru Blood?" Quinn asks. "This time O negative." I write down the order but stop before I gets up again. "Only if you have it, I can take B negative if that's all you have."

"Is O negative your favorite?" I asks for curiosities sake.

"Yes."

"Oh." I say like it means anything to me. I guess it does mean something considering my blood type is O negative. "I'll be right back." I get up again, and take Quinn's empty cup back behind the bar. I could feel Santana's eyes on me from where I was kneeling.

"She wants another one? Shit, that's like two people worth, good thing she came here before she sucked some poor little fuckers dry." I stood up with the bottle wrapped in the towel again.

"She wouldn't have hurt anyone." I said with unwarranted certainty.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot you were an expert." Santana said harshly. I heated up the bottle, poured it in the glass and tossed the empty container into the recycling bin. When I returned to the table Quinn smiled, openly this time, her fangs weren't visible, and I smiled back. She had such a pretty smile, she should never hide it.

"So does it taste good to you?" I asked her watching her drink a little more of the synthetic blood before she set the glass down.

"Well I mean it's not as good as…" She eyes fall back down to the table. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for who you are." I told her. "It doesn't taste as good as the real thing." Quinn doesn't say anything, I realize that I must have crossed a line, but I just wanted to push a little further. "S you're a-."

"Mainstreamer." She answers before I even ask.

"Why?" The question hung in the air for longer than I anticipated. "I mean I've heard of people…I mean humans, who don't mind being used-." Quinn shook her head.

"No, I don't like that word." Quinn said. "They're fangbangers, I don't know, I don't think I like that."

"You're pretty noble for a vampire." Quinn finished up her second Tru Blood. "Another?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually, I should get going. I um…don't usually go out to places like this." She was already standing up and I didn't know how to stop her.

"You should come back sometime." I said after her.

"Maybe I will." She was already out the door before I could say anything else. I grabbed her empty glass and went back in the kitchen, tossing it with other unwashed dishes.

"Ew, put that somewhere else." Kurt said.

"Like where?" I asked.

"Try the garbage." He said as he turned down the radio and tossed the glass in the garbage can himself.

"You're so prejudice."

"Yeah I'm incredibly vamperphobic." He said sarcastically. I made my way back out to the bar where Santana was talking to Sam.

"Hey how was your date?" Santana asked with a wink. "She was so into you, and by that I mean she'll probably kill you." Clearly Santana had clued Sam in on who Quinn was by now. I sat down next to a couple who looked more jittery than any people I'd ever seen.

_Fucking vamp, she went out the front, let's go and get her_. I immediately turned to my right, the couple stood up and started walking towards the front door. How did they know that Quinn was a vampire? And what the hell were they going to do to her?

"Santana, those people are after Quinn." I said frantically.

"Vampires are like superman on crack, girl can hold her own." Santana said with a shrug.

"Besides, as much as I love a paying costume, I might lose about half my business if they knew we were serving vamps." I looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"That's ridiculous. Fine I'll go and make sure everything's okay." I said storming out of the bar. I ran out into the middle of the parking lot when I heard loud _clanking_ noises. What was that? I started walking towards the back woods, someone's car was back there, and their car lights were on.

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Santana walk up behind me.

"I thought you didn't care." I told her as we snuck up towards the truck.

"I don't care, I'm just curious." She said nonchalantly. We moved through the woods until we started hearing the voices. It's the couple that was sitting in the bar next to me a few moments ago.

"We should've brought more chains, she's fucking stronger than she looks." The man says before grunting audibly.

"She's tied up by silver, she ain't goin nowhere." The woman replies. Chained up?

"They have Quinn." I had no idea what I was doing until I was doing it. I rushed over to the back of the truck, I'd barely caught a glimpse of Quinn being drained, while tied up by chains, when the woman hit me from behind. Maybe I should've gone in with a plan, that's what Santana always told me, but right now as I lay face down on the ground, all I could think about was Quinn.

I could hear Santana cursing up a storm, and swinging her fist, she was the best fighter I knew, and whoever these people were, the certainly picked the wrong place to start up trouble. "Berry would you get your ass up and go save your Dracula?" I wobbled my way over to the back of the truck. Quinn's eyes looked a lot darker then they had before, I yanked the tubes out of her and began unwrapped the chains. Once I'd set her free she was gone, well not gone, but zipping past me and going straight for the man that Santana was fighting off.

She hit him once and he went flying thirty feet, slamming into a large tree. The woman had already run off, and the man lay unconscious in front of us. Santana was holding a bat in her left hand, while Quinn just stared at the man. I didn't know how to approach her, but Santana sure didn't seem shy about it. As soon as Santana touched Quinn's shoulder, Quinn's hand was wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were practically on fire.

"Dammit, let me go you fucking bloodsucker! I saved your ass!" Quinn immediately let go a second later, stepping away from Santana. "Jesus, what was that for?!" Santana spat out at Quinn.

"I'm sorry I thought you were…" Quinn never finished her thought, instead her eyes caught mine. "Thank you for helping me." Quinn said with a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Um earth to vampire, I'm the one who was kicking ass over here, all Berry did was move some chains around. You should be thanking me." Quinn and Santana walked over towards me, Santana just as frustrated about not being able to finish that guy off, as Quinn not giving her credit.

"Thank you." Quinn says locking eyes with Santana, who's grin is a goofy one, she just doesn't realize it. I touch the back of my head and feel a wet substance trickle onto my fingers. When I look to see what it is I can hear Santana gasp.

"Jesus, let's get you to the hospital." Santana shouts, pushing Quinn aside. Her fangs are out again, I can only assume it's because she sees my blood, I don't exactly know how I feel about that.

"No." Quinn blurts out. Santana and I look at her with equally confused expressions. "I meant…I could heal you…if you want."

"Sure."

"Fuck no." Santana said stepping between Quinn and I. "I know how your kind works. Always trying to trick people, we'll take our chances at the hospital." Santana said before grabbing my hand and starting back towards the bar.

"Well I'm sorry, I'll drive you both, if you want." Quinn offered. Santana was not listening, but I sure was, and I managed to pull my hand out of Santana's grasp.

"Do you have a car?" I asked Quinn as we stood in the middle of the parking lot.

"Actually I can fly." She said with a laugh. I could here Santana behind me fake laughing and kicking gravel. "It's an old car, 1967 Black Impla." She said with a small smile.

"Okay we'll go." Santana said motioning for Santana to lead the way. We walked over to her car and Santana got in the front seat while I had to get in the back. Quinn looked in the rearview mirror at me and we held eye contact until Santana turned up the radio.

"Hey Fang Girl, let's get the show on the road, not all of us can self heal." Santana rushed.

"If you cared so much about her then why did you are you sitting in the front?" Quinn questioned. I could see Santana's face through the mirror and she looked pissed.

"Because I'm taller than Rachel that's why, smart ass." Santana sure wasn't afraid of Quinn, and with the way Quinn was looking at her, I think she should've been. "Anyway, don't tell me how to treat _my _friend, you don't even know her." Quinn backed the car out of the parking space and started driving towards the hospital.

…

Puck looked up from his spot at the head of the club; it was filled with vampires and humans alike. People came here for fun, that's it, vampires came for a free drink and people came to test the waters. Ever since vampires came out of the closet, there have been a select group of people coming here regularly for a good time.

Puck owned this place and he thoroughly enjoyed running it. Plenty of girls and boys around just for the picking. "Having fun?" Marley questioned with a laugh.

"No one's caught my eye just yet; maybe this will be a slow night." Puck said before standing up and walking towards the bar. Tina was standing behind the bar, handing out Tru Bloods as people asked for it. "You got enough stock?" Puck asked Tina. She was so dazed, that Puck was certain that she didn't even know how to speak anymore.

"Yes Mr. Puckerman." Tina said with a smile. She'd been glamoured way too many times, they'd have to get another bartender soon.

"Can I talk to you?" Marley said. Puck followed her into the back room and sat down.

"What is it?" Puck questioned.

"The police were here earlier. They said something about a murder a couple of nights ago. They said a woman was here the night of her death, they were asking a lot of questions." Puck held up his hand to stop her from speaking.

"What kind of questions? Fangbangers know what their getting themselves into, once they leave, they're not our problem." Puck reminded her.

"The police won't see it like that." Marley said before running her fingers through her hair. "Humans are still afraid of us-."

"Well they'll just have to get over it. Next time the police come, I'll take care of them. No one has to know that _Fangtasia _is involved." Marley nodded and left the room. Puck sat down in his chair, and pondered the whole situation for a moment. Vampires didn't need a situation like this, not so soon after coming out to the public.

Puck wasn't exactly in charge but he was in deep with the people that were, and he'd have to tell them about what is going on.

…

We walked into the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. Santana sat in between Quinn and I, she whispered something about making sure Quinn couldn't smell my blood. "There's barely anyone here, and you have a head injury, you should be treated first." Quinn said.

"I hate to burst your bubble _Cold One_, but that's not how things work. They give you some crap to fill out, and make you wait an hour before you even get a room." Santana explained to Quinn. A nurse walked by and Quinn jumped to her feet.

"Um excuse me could you-."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're just going to have to wait your turn." The nurse said. Quinn reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? Do I need to call security-."

"All the rooms are clear now. The doctor is not busy, you're going to take that woman into a room to get her stitches." The nurse was looking right into Quinn's eyes and not moving an inch.

"I'm going to take her in a room and get her stitches." The nurse repeated as if she was in a trance. Quinn looked back at me and the nurse waved me over. We went back into an open hospital room and the nurse promised that the doctor would be with us shortly. Quinn took a seat near the door, while Santana sat next to me on the bed. Neither one of us could keep tour eyes off Quinn.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Santana asked after a long silence.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to-."

"You glamoured her." I said enthusiastically. I couldn't believe how easy it was for her to do. "How?"

"It's pretty easy." Quinn said shyly.

"Awesome, hey try that on me." Santana said moving towards Quinn before she could protest.

"No, I don't usually do that, it was stupid of me." Quinn said. I looked over to Santana who looked incredibly curious. "Um it's getting sort of…" Quinn stood up and looked out the window. "Early, I need to…" Oh right of course she had to go, the sun would be out soon.

"Oh, well-."

"Take my car; I don't need it to get home." Quinn said before handing the keys to Santana. "I'm really sorry about the…" She motioned towards the back of my head. "I have to go." She left the room without even letting me ask her when I'd see her again. I was intrigued, maybe memorized; I wanted to know more and more about her.

"What a freak." Santana said with a laugh.

"She's not a freak, she's…fascinating." I informed her.

"Whichever way you look at it, you should stay away from her. She's bad news." Santana warned me. "Vampires are all bad news."

**To be continued…if you want…**


	2. Fangtasia

**In the future, the chapters typically won't come at such a rapid pace, but I had a free day to write so I worked on this for a few hours. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Any questions you have here's my tumblr: bacon-lauren-tamsin **

I flipped the bacon in the pan and poured a glass of milk. It was morning, and even though my head was still throbbing from the stitches last night I found a little bit of solace in cooking. I wasn't nearly as good as Kurt, he was a homegrown pro, but I was decent. Or at least Blaine seemed to think so.

I looked over my shoulder at my older brother, he had half a pancake in his mouth, and his eyes were glued to the paper. I hated that he always had to rush off doing odd jobs all over town, I wish he'd just take my advice and come and work for Sam. Sam's a good guy, he'd give him a decent job.

I just couldn't keep my mind off of what happened last night. The fight, the back of my head…Quinn mostly. When would I see her again? Would I ever see her again? She seemed pretty kind for just a passerby, but she didn't belong here. She wasn't from here, and it wasn't just because she was a vampire. There was so much to learn about her, so much more to know.

I just had to see her.

"Were you at Sam's last night?" Blaine asked her in between bites.

"Yeah, it was…eventful." I had no idea how much he knew and at this point I wasn't willing to risk it. Blaine set down the paper and took a drink of his coffee. I put the bacon on a plate and moved to the table, sitting down across from him and sharing in delight of all the delicious treats I'd made this morning. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hush puppies, and fruit salad.

"Apparently there was a vampire attack…well I guess a vampire _was _attacked, that's what's been going around." Blaine said eyeing me over the brim of his cup. "Did you see any vampires at Sam's?" She couldn't just out right lie to him, he was her brother.

"I um…talked to one." Blaine's face said it all, disappointment, fear, most of all anger. "But it's not a big deal, she was nice-."

"Nice, nu-uh, no vampire's nice. I don't care who it is I want you to stay away from them, they're only after one thing." Blaine told her, like he was the wisest being out there. I told myself to just let him speak, he really enjoyed hearing himself talk most of the time.

_Just think about what those freak bloodsuckers did to Sugar. What if that was Rachel?_

What the hell was Blaine talking about? No, wait…what was he thinking about? What happened to Sugar, was Blaine hiding something? Duh, of course he was, otherwise he would've outright said that. "What about Sugar?" I asked him. I could tell he felt trapped, and he stuffed half a pancake in his mouth before standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Nothin'." Blaine said trying to push everything under the rug.

_Dammit, Rachel can't know about this._

"What can't I know about?" I asked him following him all the way out of the house. The porch door slammed and Blaine started running down the porch steps, he was trying to get away from me, but he knew how persistent I could be.

"Dammit Rachel get out of my head. I hate when you do that." Blaine snapped angrily.

"I can hardly help it, now can I? And furthermore, what the hell is this Sugar business?" Rachel asked. Blaine tried to open his truck door but I slammed it shut. "You don't even know Sugar that well, you just see her when you're cleaning the church. I thought you only waved hello when you saw her leaving the Narcotics Anonymous meetings."

"I do, I've barely said two words to the girl." Blaine insisted.

_But that night was different._

"What the hell Blaine? If you're lying to me I'll figure it out, you know I will." I told him, he got in his car and waved goodbye before pulling out of our driveway. I kicked the ground in front of me, I hated when Blaine lied to me. Knowing him, it was some serious trouble he was in. But there wasn't really anything that I could do.

I was snapped out of my trance when Kurt honked his horn. He pulled up in his pink '97 Subaru legacy, with fading paint, and dinky windows. "Hey where's your phone?" He asked as he pulled up closer to where I was standing. I told him to hold on a second while I ran inside and grabbed my phone off my bed, and rushed back downstairs.

As I walked I noticed that I had a few missed calls from Santana, and one from Kurt. "Yeah Satan was trying to get a hold of you, it's cool, we'll just meet her at Sam's." I nodded and got in the car. I had to slam the door twice before it finally shut. "Listen to Santana's voicemail, I nearly shit a brick when I heard her blabbering on and on." I flipped open my phone and listened to the first voicemail.

The only words I could make out were _fucking Nazis_ and _nightmare on Edwards Street_. Santana could be a little dramatic in all situations. When we pulled up to Sam's, the only cars there were Kitty's and Santana's. Sam was probably out back, but I had no idea if he was actually inside.

Kurt and I walked towards the bar and when we got inside, I could see Santana standing behind the bar with a shotgun in her hands and a bandanna wrapped around her neck. "Santana what the hell?" Kurt questioned motioning for either me to take cover or Santana to put the gun down.

"Check this out." Santana took out one of the bullets and held it up. "This thing's got silver pieces all packed inside, hits a vamp in the heart and _bang bang mutha fucka_." Santana laughed and Kitty came walking out from the back of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked Santana who was spinning the shotgun around like it was a play toy.

"Why do you have that thing?" I asked Santana.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked arching her eyebrows. Kitty, Kurt, and I curiously waited for Santana to continue. "Sugar got axed by a vamp, Dave is going around town looking for the doer, as if his low level sheriff ass is going to find anything. Which is why I'm gonna take care of this myself." Santana's grin was so odd considering she was talking about killing vampires.

"You're crazy, you can't go on a vendetta against vampires." Kurt explained to her.

"You know what I think is weird? How that Quinn girl just showed up out of nowhere, right around the time that Sugar got killed-." I didn't like what Santana was saying. Usually she never really got to me, but right now she was.

"Fuck off Santana." I told her angrily. I was so ready to get out of here now. I started for the door, but Santana called out and stopped me.

"Hey I just need you to come with me. Think of it as…curious minds ought to fucking know." Santana said with a grin. "Look, to be fair I don't think Quinn's the one who killed Sugar, I was just messing with you."

"Well where are we going?" I asked Santana. Even though I didn't exactly like the whole idea of Santana trying to play detective, I was curious as to how she planned on going about this whole thing.

"_Fangtasia_." Santana explained.

"What?" Kurt shrieked. "The place with all those fangbangers, no way. You guys can't go there." Maybe Kurt was just being careful, and maybe meeting Quinn first had skewed my view of vampires as a race, but I wasn't very afraid of them. If Santana was just looking for answers, then I didn't mind tagging along.

"Hey let me hang with you guys tonight then." Kitty said with a grin.

"Sure thing Tabby cat, but first, give me one good reason." Santana demanded. Kitty looked at Santana for a moment before turning to me.

"Let me tag along, I didn't get to meet the bloodsucker yesterday." Kitty said with a pleading pout.

"Her name's Quinn-."

"Watch it Wilde, Rachel's got it bad for the dead soul." Santana tossed the gun up in the air and before catching it. "You can come Kit, just make sure you don't say something moronic that'll get our heads bitten off."

"They're vampires not monsters." I assured Santana who only replied by smiling.

"Same thing princess."

…

Fangtasia was a lot louder than I anticipated, I didn't realize that vampires liked loud and ragging grunge music, but apparently they did. The real struggle was figuring out what to wear, it was hot, but I didn't want to overexpose my body. Kitty and Santana didn't seem to care, Kitty with her short dress on, and Santana with a rugged tank top and jean shorts, but I was a little more cautious. V-neck and skinny jeans, simple and plain, I didn't exactly want to stick out.

At least I got Santana to leave her shotgun in the car, that would've been a good first impression, but she kept a pair of silver brass knuckles on, like some kind of rogue special agent. I wondered why she didn't just become a cop in the first place, she explained that she wasn't exactly one for rules.

"That looks like the guy in charge." Santana started moving towards the tan looking, mohawk wearing punk who was sitting in what appeared to be some kind of throne. Talk about a strong sense of entitlement, I thought to myself. "I'm gonna go talk to him-." I grabbed on to Santana's arm to stop her. She could be so impulsive at times, it was ridiculous.

"And say what? You can't threaten these people-." I started.

"Vampires." Kitty corrected before walking off towards the bar.

"Yes vampires, whatever, just be patient. People come here to fulfill their fantasies about vampires, all kinds of weird stuff…but if you want to talk to one, just wait, they'll come up to you." Santana seemed to see things my way rather quickly, because she grabbed my hand and we sat down at a table in the middle of the bar.

"This place is giving me hives." Santana said scratching her arms and pouting.

"You're adorable when you're trying to be a menace to society." I told her. She gave me a tight lipped smile.

"I'm not adorable I'm a sexbot and also, there are two vamps on their way over, stand tall soldier." Santana grinned as the pair walked over to us. It was the man from the throne, I recognized the way he carried himself, but I hadn't seen the brunette next to him before. I was sure he was a vampire, but I had no idea if she was or not. There wasn't exactly a radar to tell for sure.

"Neat ring you have there doll face." The man said. Santana put on her most dashing smile.

"Touch it." Santana urged. The man's expression changed quickly, I could tell that he felt insulted. Santana didn't show an ounce of remorse. "Is this your place?" She asked.

"I'm Noah, the owner." He held out his hand for Santana to shake, but she didn't budge. Instead Santana nodded to the girl standing next to him.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"Marley, she's my muse, and I'm her maker." This Noah character said before snapping his fingers. Marley went to the bar, grabbed two vodka tonics and walked back over giving Santana and me the drinks. "Are you two here for pleasure or…pleasure?"

"More like business." Santana said before downing the vodka in one fluid motion. "Do you know a Sugar?"

"We don't serve coffee here." Noah remarked with a wicked grin. He looked powerful, but I don't know how well _powerful_ will stand against Santana's rage. Santana wasn't exactly one to ever back down.

"Stop playing games, I know the cops were here asking about her. I've got a couple of reporter friends who would love love love to here a story about a poor sweet innocent little girl who got viciously attacked by a vampire in here." Santana threatened. "Maybe it was that guy." Santana pointed to a man covered completely by tattoos, with piercings all over his body. "Or her." Santana nodded towards a woman who was dancing on a pole. "Hm…" Santana chuckled darkly. "Better yet, maybe it was you. Do you think that'd make for a good story?"

"No one who comes here is innocent or sweet." Noah said calmly. "And I told the police everything I know, she was here a few nights about, only for a couple of minutes, and then she left."

"And she was here alone?" I don't know what got into me. Maybe it was the countless reruns of Law and Order, but I felt the need to speak up. Even Santana was a little surprised that I said something. Noah turned to me like he was just noticing me for the first time.

"What…" He took a step closer to me and ran his finger down the side of my face. "…are you?" I moved away from his touch and Santana jumped up and pressed her hand against his chest.

"You okay?" She asked over her shoulder.

"I'm fine." I told her before standing up and heading for the bathroom. I just needed to wash my face off, rid my body of his touch. I pushed open the bathroom door and immediately regretted it, there was already someone in there. Two someones. And it sounded like some sort of…sexual encounter.

Whatever, people could live their lives however they wanted to, it was none of my business. I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, and just as I put my hands under the water I heard something.

"Stop." It was a girls voice, that was for sure, she sounded scared. "Stop it!" There is was again only louder, I knew if I looked up and into the mirror I would see what was going on. But this was none of my business.

I shouldn't have looked up, then I wouldn't have seen Quinn pressing that poor girls body against the bathroom stall. I wouldn't have seen her holding onto her wrist so she couldn't move, her mouth latched on to the girl's neck, draining her of her life. I must have gasped, I must have shrieked, or yelled or something, because Quinn pulled back from the girl and looked right at me. Fangs still protruding, blood dripping from my mouth.

Santana was right, vampires were monsters.

I ran out of the bathroom, I ran right for Santana who wrapped her arms around me, before she even spoke. "Hey what happened?"

"Q-Quinn…" I managed to stutter out before Santana grabbed me and pulled me behind her. I only noticed then that Quinn was approaching us.

"Hey Soul Sucker, back the fuck up. What'd you do to my girl?" Santana asked. She was holding onto my wrist to keep me from moving, not that I was in any mood to speak to Quinn.

"Your girl?" Quinn questioned like that was the pressing matter here.

"Did you hurt her?" Santana snapped at Quinn. Santana turned and looked me in the eyes. "Did that little twat hurt you?" I shook my head no.

"San, I just want to get out of here." I pleaded with her. Santana waved Kitty over, and we started moving towards the exit, Quinn didn't follow, not right away at least. We made it to the car, Kitty was already sitting inside, Santana was trying to get me to spill my guts about why I'd suddenly flipped on Quinn.

"I can explain what happened." Quinn shouted. I noticed that she'd kept a safe distance between us, she was trying to prove that she wasn't a threat to us, I wasn't so sure.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were a mainstreamer." Santana challenged.

"I am-."

"Then why the hell did I catch you sucking that girl dry in the bathroom?" I yelled at her. Kitty rolled down the window so that she could listen in, but not be in the way. Quinn stood there for a moment, her fangs had retracted, her eyes reverted back to their normal color.

"I didn't mean to." Quinn said looking directly at me.

"Then tell me what you meant. Explain, because if you don't start speaking right now then we're leaving." I warned her. Santana gave Quinn three more seconds before she started walking towards the driver's seat.

"You know what, you can save it." Santana said.

"I am a mainstreamer." Quinn said before walking towards me, I took a step back, and Santana pulled out her shotgun, pointing it right at Quinn's heart. "Look I…last night, when I met you it was…different. You looked so…you smelled so…" She looked down like she was ashamed. "The Tru Blood wasn't enough, after seeing you, I held out all day, but I relapsed. I needed real blood…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt that girl, she said she wanted to." Quinn shoved her hands in her pocket. "I went to far, I-I know I shouldn't have come here, but I'm not perfect."

"Damn straight you ain't perfect." Santana said before lowering the gun.

"Is she okay?" I asked Quinn.

"I saw her go into the men's room with another guy just a few moments ago. I asked the owner about her, she's a regular that's the only reason I approached her." Quinn explained.

"Excuse me while I go vomit." Santana said as she got into the car. I thought about everything Quinn had said. Sure my view of her had changed, just slightly, she was only human. Well a vampire, but she made mistakes like any person would. At least she owned up to it, and she was apologizing.

"Do you like tea?" I asked her.

"Tea?" She questioned.

"Yeah, like sweet tea, or green tea, or chi?" A smile spread across her face. "I'm only asking because I don't have any Tru Blood at home, and us southern folks usually drink tea when we want to talk to someone."

"Yeah I'll drink it, are you inviting me over?" She asked.

"Yes, do you want to drive with us or-."

"I'll run." She told me.

"Do you need my address?" I asked, reaching into my pockets for a pen. Quinn shook her head no.

"I already asked around, I'll meet you there."

…...

The whole drive back home was filled mostly with Santana tell me that inviting Quinn over was an awful idea. Kitty thought it was hilarious, taking a vampire home for tea. I didn't let them get to me, instead I pestered Santana to drive faster, and when I finally arrived home a permanent grin was plastered on my face. "Be careful." Santana warned me. "You want these silver knuckles?" She asked holding them out for me.

"No thanks, I prefer words over violence." I waved goodbye to them and walked up my porch. I looked around, where was she? I assumed she'd make it here well before we would. Maybe she chickened out. Oh god, was I that stupid, did I fall fro some sort of trick? Was she just trying to get me alone so she could-

"Hi." I spun around and was face to face with Quinn.

"Oh hey." I used my key to unlock my front door, and walked inside. "The place is sort of a mess, blame my brother for that." I said before picking up a t-shirt and tossing it on the couch. I was headed right for the kitchen when I noticed that there were no footsteps following me. I turned around and Quinn wasn't standing there. "Quinn?" I walked back over to the open doorway, Quinn was standing there with her hands behind her back, looking nervous.

"I uh…" She laughed. "You have to invite me in." She explained.

"I do? Like will you explode or something if you try and come in?" I asked her.

"Or something." She replied playfully.

"Come in." She took a step forward, but then I quickly pushed her back outside. "Wait, that was all wrong. I have to say something better than that." She scratched the back of her head and waited. "I welcome you into my home." I said and she walked in with a laugh.

"Like that was even better." She mumbled under her breath. While she was looking around, admiring every photo, book, or piece of furniture, I went into the kitchen and poured us too large glasses of sweet tea with lemon. Quinn walked into the kitchen and sat across from me at the table.

"Sweet tea at 2 in the morning, yum." Quinn said before taking a sip. I smiled and drank some too.

"What does it taste like?" I asked her curiously.

"Like…nothing." She said with a shrug. "What does it taste like for you?"

"Cool, sweet, tangy but not in a gross way. I drink it all the time, it's like a southern thing, with every meal, it's nice to have something to cool me down I guess." Quinn watched me as I talked, I liked that about her. She wasn't talkative, just attentive.

"Sometimes I'll go to places, order a full meal, like a burger…no pickles, extra mustard, and just go to town. I don't taste anything, but it's nice to pretend." She rattled off.

"Where are you from? Originally I mean."

"Nevada."

"Where's your maker?" I asked. I'd only just heard the term from that Noah guy, but Santana explained what it meant on the way home. Apparently, she'd been reading up on vampires recently, and she knows all kinds of cool stuff.

"I don't know." Quinn said quietly. "That's my problem, I was made and then abandoned, I never learned how to control myself." I nodded my head, that was awful, I couldn't imagine how scared she must have been. "Who's Sugar?" She asked out of the blue.

"A girl, she grew up around here, kinda bad news but…apparently she was found dead a few days ago. The last place anyone saw her was at Fangtasia. That's why Santana, Kitty, and I were there in the first place." Quinn seemed perplexed by the whole thing, to be honest so was I. There were plenty of questions, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know half of the answers. "Santana sort of got into it with the owner, Noah…I think he was a…um, do you know him?"

"I know of him." Quinn started. "I don't know what to make of him, he seems sketchy, but I don't know if he had anything to do with that girl's death. I just don't understand why you're investigating it. Shouldn't the cops do that?"

"I'll admit it was sort of dumb to go in there without a true plan, but Santana typically knows what she's doing, and she'll get results when the cops don't." I assured Quinn who still looked skeptical about the whole thing.

"I could dig around too if you want." Quinn offered.

"No, it's not safe." I told her as I finished my tea. Quinn's glass was still practically full. Tea, what on earth was I thinking?

"As opposed to you going into a vampire bar?" Quinn was smooth, not witty or overbearing like Santana, she kept her words to a minimum, and she was quietly crafty. "That was ballsy, all those vampires ogling at you, wanting to taste you." Her eyes travelled down to my lips and I bit down on my bottom lip at the thought.

"That Noah guy really creeped me out. The only thing he said to me was _what are you_…like who says that?" I questioned.

"What did he mean by that?" I grabbed both of our glasses and cleaned them while Quinn leaned back in her chair. I shrugged. "Well maybe I'll go and find out."

"No, no way. You're just a little baby vamp, he could hurt you." I could fell Quinn's glare on my back.

"I'm stronger than I look, my maker was strong too. I'm not afraid of fighting him if I have to." Quinn said. I finished with the dishes and waved Quinn over to the couch in the living room, she sat down and I followed.

"Guess what." I exclaimed.

"What?" She sounded so serious that I had to laugh. She really wasn't used to someone being playful with her, we'd just have to be around one another more often then.

"I'm going to buy some Tru Blood, just to stash it away, maybe so you won't have to go to Sam's or that place to…you know with that girl." Quinn looked down, I could tell that she was still ashamed. "What did she taste like?" Did blood taste the same for them? I mean it was just this iron-like thick liquid, how could that be good for anyone. Quinn looked at me, and her fangs protruded out quickly, I found myself moving back for a brief moment, anticipating her attack.

She didn't even move, she just covered her mouth. "Oh Jesus I'm sorry." She said trying to hide her fangs from me. I reached out and tried to pull her hand away, but she wouldn't budge. "It's embarrassing."

"It's cute, you're like a puppy or something." I think that comment actually made it worse. "When they pop out like that I mean…it means you're…horny?" I think my word choice was making her extremely uncomfortable at this point. "Or turned on I guess." She just nodded. "That's really really…"

"Really what?" She asked.

"Sexy." I breathed out. "Does it only happen when you're turned on?"

"Or when I'm angry." She said, her hand dropped to her lap, and now I could see that her fangs had retracted. I wonder how much true control she had over that.

"Hm." I said. "Vampires are very sexual beings aren't they?"

"Indulgent is a better word. Older vampires should know how to regulate themselves, young vampires can be reckless with their food, but now everyone's gone crazy. Since we came out, some have forgotten all about regulation and indulge any time they want to." Quinn didn't look very happy about this fact, I can't say that I was either.

"Did you just call humans food?" Quinn didn't answer for fear of saying something wrong. "Do you want to eat me?" There those fangs go again, with Quinn's eyes undressing me, I knew her answer was yes. "I wonder how I taste."

"You're testing me." Quinn said breaking our intense gaze.

"What am I testing for?" I questioned curious as to what exactly she thought I was doing.

"I dunno, to see if I'll hurt you. Which I won't by the way." She assured me. "Actually maybe I should head home-."

"No." I blurted out. "You can stay here." I suggested.

"Here?"

"Yes here." I grabbed her hand and started moving her towards the trap door near the fireplace. "We have a cellar."

**It would mean a ton to get feedback from everyone on this chapter. I want to know your thoughts/comments/concerns on it, to make sure I've got an audience for what I'm writing. Thank you in advance.**


	3. Mine

**I said it would take a while, but here I am again with another chapter. Seriously this time, chapters won't be updated this quickly, I'm just trying to get a quick start. If you're reading I hope you're reviewing, because if not I don't know how far I'll take this story.**

Rachel was going to kill Kurt if she found out what he was doing. Well maybe not kill, maybe turn over to the vampire police probably or at least smack him a million times. This was serious shit, or at least dangerous, but pocket cash was hard to come by, and Kurt needed it badly.

Doing this stuff on the streets was trashy, it's also how a few people got seriously hurt, so addicts could come right to Kurt's house on the top of Mulberry Hill, or stump, as Kurt liked to call it.

Every time Kurt was looking to deal he'd keep mace nearby, addicts were what fueled his business, but they were also unpredictable. The knock at the door made Kurt jump, he got up quickly and went over to open the door. A very large looking kid, probably no older than he, stood in front of him. He was wearing a tattered _Ravens_ jersey, with blue jeans, and boots on. He wasn't exactly jumpy, but he wasn't completely grounded either. "Hey." The guy said, he barely waited for Kurt to move over before he came marching in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I don't know you. Who sent you here?" Kurt asked the guy. Kurt was taking a chance, letting in a stranger, one that big no less, could prove to be deadly.

"A guy named Blaine, short…like a hobbit; he said you two were tight." Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Blaine was out giving open invitations to the public. Kurt would have to give him a piece of his mind later on. "I'm Finn." Kurt sat down and slowly crossed his legs; this guy could be here for everything. Blaine worked at the church sometimes and would talk to some of the addicts there. This Finn guy, could be hooked on anything. If he wanted something Kurt was going to make him outright ask for it.

"Are you here for cookies and Christmas cheer?" Kurt said snapping his fingers at the massive dumb fuck that was sitting in front of him.

"Huh..wha…oh that was a joke." Finn laughed. "I'm looking for uh…" Finn looked around like there were hidden cameras somewhere. "V."

"Oh the new drug of choice, pretty fancy for a corn feed cowboy like you." Kurt reached under his coffee table and pulled out one of the vials that was tapped up. He held it out, and Finn's eyes immediately lit up, but Kurt pulled the tube away not even a second later. "Aren't you gonna pay me?"

"Oh right." Finn dug into his pockets and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills. Kurt frowned.

"Do you know what this is? It's fucking vampire blood, do you have any idea how hard it is to get this shit? I'm not taking your pennies for this gold." Kurt stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Finn looked devastated. "But you're kinda cute."

"I could get twenty more, maybe thirty." Finn offered.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take this two hundred right now and you can save yourself thirty bucks if you give me a blowjob." Kurt's bluntness threw Finn off, he didn't even know how to respond. "We'll make it a party if you bring a friend too."

"I'm not a queer." Finn spat out angrily. Kurt pretended to be hurt.

"I'm wounded, deeply, and saddened as well." Kurt shrugged. "Welp, I guess I'll keep all this V to myself, ta-ta BFG." Finn was pissed, but Kurt was far from afraid, he grew up in this town, and he didn't take shit from anyone. Finn got up and left, without even saying goodbye. Kurt took a drop of V and closed his eyes at the rush that shot through his body.

No one was happier that vampires had come out of the coffin, now he had a good source of revenue, and a wonderful new rush.

Kurt loved vampires now.

…

"Fuck vampires!" Blaine shouted as I peered up at him from the couch. He'd been going around ranting for the past hour, but I'd been trying to ignore him the entire time. He got like this, usually when he got fired from a job, or drank carbonated drinks before 10 in the morning.

But right now, he just seemed amped up for no reason. "Blaine, shut up!" I shouted at him, taking the pillow from behind my head and throwing it at his head. "Why are you such an ass?"

"Why are you so dumb?" Blaine replied. Today was not going to be a good day, with a start like this; I just knew it was not going to be fun. "Was Santana over last night?" Blaine asked as he jumped on the couch without first checking to see where my legs were. I tried to shift beneath his butt, but he wasn't moving at all.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Two cups in the sink, two chairs pulled out." Blaine said showing off his detective skills. "Oh you had a guy over." Blaine said trying not to get overly excited about the prospect.

"Not exactly." Rachel said, deciding to leave it at that. The quicker Blaine left the quicker I could go and check on Quinn. I hope she's okay down there, I didn't exactly check on her after I put her down there. She was probably uncomfortable, she probably hated it down there. "Don't you have work?" Blaine nodded his head and hopped up to his feet. "What time will you be back, or are you staying at your apartment?"

"Yeah I'm gonna stay at my place tonight, if you don't mind." I really didn't mind at all. Blaine gave me a salute before heading out of the house. As soon as I was sure that he was gone, I rushed over to the cellar. I opened the trapped door and ran down the steps, when I reached the bottle Quinn was looking right at me with a frightened expression on her face.

"Is everything okay with your brother? He doesn't really seem to like vampires very much." Quinn said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He doesn't even know you, once you meet him, he'll change." I assured her. "Oh no!"

"What?" Quinn got up to her feet and frowned.

"I woke you up." I bent over and grabbed the pillows and blankets that I had laid out for her at night. I fluffed the pillows and set them back down hoping it would be comfortable enough. "I'm so sorry-."

"I normally sleep on a very damp space under a floorboard in a closet; this is like heaven for me." She said with a big grin. "I just got up to make sure everything was okay up there. I didn't know if you were in trouble or not."

"Blaine's no trouble." I assured her. "Now go back to bed." She laid back down on top of the blanket. I watched her for a moment, no wrapping her arms around her body, no curled up position, just laying there. Vampires were fascinating, but also just plain weird.

I rushed up the steps and went into the kitchen to get my wallet. I promised Quinn Tru Blood and I would deliver.

I knew of a place where I could buy it, some gas stations carried it now, but the only relatively safe place I knew of was Rookie's. It was some kind of inventory place, it was filled to the brim with drinks of all kinds, it was where Sam got all of his stuff, and I assumed that's where he got his Tru Blood.

I got into my yellow 81 Honda Civic, thinking about how ridiculous and childish it probably looked to Quinn, but I decided to ignore it. I drove slowly down the street, I had plenty of time to waste, Quinn wouldn't be up until at least 8 or 9, I assumed.

I pulled into Rookie's parking lot and got out of my car. Everyone who came here was either having a party or owned a bar, so they wouldn't really look at me that strangely if I asked for Tru Blood, would they?

It didn't matter, I promised Quinn I'd get her some, and I had to stay true to my word. I walked in slowly, it was quiet, that's the first thing I noticed, the second thing I noticed was that finding anything was like some sort of maze. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, and then one of tequila, I needed something else to guise the true blood when I found it. If I found it.

Which I didn't.

I mustered up enough courage to walk up to the front counter where a tan skinned dreadlocked guy smiled at me as I approached. "Hi." I said as I set the items down on the counter. He scanned the two bottles, and looked worried when I didn't pull out my wallet. "Yeah um…do you have any…" I leaned towards him, I didn't exactly want this to be broadcasts to the entire store. "Tru Blood?" He arched an eyebrow; he clearly wasn't expecting that from me.

"You're no vampire." I looked over quickly, the woman standing next to me came out of nowhere. Wait I knew her from somewhere. Fangtasia, I think. She was the woman who was with Noah, he was her maker wasn't he?

"It's daytime." I blurted out, staring at her with wide eyes, she was a vampire.

"Take a look around sweetheart." My eyes wandered the store curiously until it hit me, there were no windows around, just a front door, that was through another room. "I came in through the back garage, my driver Tina, she took me here to stock up. I hope there's enough Tru Blood to share." I nodded before turning back to the cashier. "Oh don't worry, I'll get it for you, it's in the back, follow me." Luckily there were no other customers waiting in line so I did follow her back to another room.

Marley, that was her name. She was quiet when we met, she didn't say a word.

"So who's the lucky little vamp?" She questioned as she pulled down a case of Tru Blood and handed it to me. She was incredibly strong, she could carry three cases while I was struggling with one.

"Lucky vamp?" I questioned as we started walking towards the counter.

"Yeah." She said with a smirk. I paid for all of my items and stopped, waiting for her to explain to me what she meant. "The one who gets to taste you." Vampires could be so blunt, they had no filters at all apparently.

"No one's tasting-."

"That one you left with. The blond, even she doesn't get to taste you?" I didn't understand where this was going. Couldn't she go and bother someone else? "You're…" She pushed my hair back behind my ear. "Different, I bet you taste so good." I was afraid, she could do anything she wanted to me, I didn't stand a chance.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I headed towards the front door as quickly as possible; once I was out in the sun she wouldn't be able to follow me.

"I'll see you around." She shouted after me. I ignored her; I was going to avoid Fangtasia like the plague from now on.

…

The knock at the front door confused me, Blaine said he was going to stay at his place tonight, and I wasn't exactly expecting any guests tonight. I got up from the kitchen table and walked over to answer it. Sheriff Karofsky was standing there, trying to look through the house from over my head. "Can I help you?" I questioned. I didn't exactly want to be talking to someone when Quinn woke up.

"I'm looking for your brother." He'd have to be a little more specific than that. Blaine was always getting in trouble; many people have been standing in that exact spot saying those exact words, neighbors, friends, parents, so just because Dave had a badge and a gun, it didn't make him that special.

"What for?" I asked.

"Never mind what for, just get him out here." Dave could be a little over the top sometimes. It was like he thought he was in New York City or Los Angeles, this was Louisiana, not exactly the same thing.

"You got a warrant?" I asked, I loved messing with him, he was going to flip out in a moment anyway. "I'm kidding Sheriff. I don't know where Blaine is, sorry."

_Well you better fucking find him because this time it's serious._

"What's serious?" I asked him, I could see him mentally kicking himself, he did not want to explain everything to me.

_Goddammit Dave get it together, don't you remember that she does that freaky mind reading shit! Oh hell she probably just heard that. Quick, think of something funny, like elves or chickens._

"Nothing, I'll be by soon if I can't find him." Dave said before rushing off down the stairs. I shrugged and closed the door, I've known that I made Dave uncomfortable, but it didn't really ever bother me enough to care.

"Hey." For the second time today a vampire has scared the crap out of me. I didn't even hear movement from down in the cellar, how did she sneak up on me like that? "Is everything alright with your brother?"

"Who knows?" I said without much thought. "Check the fridge." I told her, biting my lip as I watched her go into the kitchen. I stuck my head into the kitchen and she was holding a bottle of Tru Blood in her hands with a grin. "I went out and got you a little something." I opened the bottom compartment of the refrigerator. "Well…" I eyed the 23 bottle of Tru Blood that were in there. "A lotta something actually."

"You didn't have to." She said as she put the bottle into the microwave , 1 minute 30. "I would've gotten it myself."

"It was an interesting trip actually." I told her. "I ran into the own of Fangtasia's right hand girl." I explained. "She was very…" I didn't quite know how to say it. "Out there."

"How so?" She asked. She took out the bottle and unscrewed the cap, taking a big gulp of the liquid, before licking her lips, and now visible fangs.

"I dunno, she started talking about tasting me and stuff." Quinn's eyes darkened. "She said I was different, like come on that line wouldn't work on me in a thousand years. Maybe she's really old, maybe that's why she doesn't know how to speak to me."

"You are different." Quinn asserted. She finished her Tru Blood a moment later, she got so hungry so quickly. "I meant like…" Quinn lightly tapped her fingers against the table, a confusing rhythm, a nervous rhythm.

"Like…"

"Smell." Quinn said her nose twitching as the word came out of her mouth.

"I smell?" I questioned, lifting my arms up and smelling under my arms. Maybe not like a fresh garden, but I didn't smell bad. At least I didn't think so.

"No…well yes." Quinn was fumbling with her words. She wasn't like other vampires, confident, commanding, she was just like any other girl. "What I'm trying to say is that vampires have a good sense of smell, better than humans, and there's something about you that's different."

"Should I be worried? Like should I build a bomb shelter to protect myself?" I questioned.

"No, of course not. Any vampire would be an idiot to bite a human without their consent. It's kind of tense, we don't want humans thinking we'll kill them off, we need humans to survive." Quinn told me.

"Do you want to bite me?" I asked Quinn. She looked surprised by the question, but I really did want to know. She drank that Tru Blood like it was nothing; she was still hungry, she was very respectful, but that could go down the drain when she's hungry. I needed to know if I was in some kind of danger.

"No I-I wouldn't." That was a lie, because of course she would if she could. I'm not upset with her, I just want to know. "Someone coming to your door." Quinn said she stood up and peeked out the kitchen window to check who it was. "It's your friend, the barkeeper." Santana was here, unexpected and unannounced, which meant trouble.

I went to the front door and opened it, Santana came flying in rattling off something about a body, but I had no clue what was going on. "What are you saying?" I asked her. Clearly she was unaware that Quinn was standing by the window in the kitchen, that or Santana was just being flat out rude, which was just as possible.

"What I'm saying is, they found another body." Santana shouted. She took a step back as soon as she saw Quinn and her hand went to her heart. "_Jesu Cristo_ you undead mother fucker, you scared the holy ghost out of me."

"They found a body?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah guess who." Quinn and I exchanged glances, we had no clue who the body might belong to. "You guys give up easily, anyhow Terri, that whackjob, you know she used to steal shopping carts. Apparently that loony tune was found on her bed." Santana told us.

"It's not nice to speak ill of the dead." I warned Santana who did nothing but roll her eyes. She began to slowly approach Quinn.

"Double guess what." Santana started, she rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "They found two bite marks in her neck, know anything about that?"

"No." Quinn snapped. "I know nothing about that."

"Just ignore Santana she's always trying to get under people's skin." I told Quinn, she seemed to calm down. "Are the police involved? Do they think Sugar and Terri's murders are connected?"

"Hell if I know, I ain't no cop. But my guess is yeah they're connected. Both found with bite marks, both women…who knows, we might have a rogue vampire on our hands." Santana exclaimed.

_Rachel doesn't even know this vamp. I mean who just shows up in Bon Temps? Maybe she's been around, maybe she really did kill Terri and Sugar. Rachel's probably next._

"I am so not next!" I told Santana, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get out of my head Berry."

"What?" Quinn questioned, she looked so confused. That, of course, would be happening a lot, to an outsider half the things that we say seem confusing.

"Rachel can hear people's thoughts, fucking crazy right." Santana seemed oddly impressed with herself right now.

"But I can't hear yours." I said, Quinn ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's cuz she's dead, no brainwaves. Now let's boogie on down to Fangtasia, my guess is that we'll find that Terri was there before. Then we'll have some sort of reason to kick that Noah punk's ass."

"What are we vampire hunters?" I questioned.

"We'll be vampire slayers if that guy pisses me off again. I'll be Buffy." Santana said with a grin. "You can be Willow."

…

I was back at Fangtasia after all, never turned into a mere couple of hours, but it was nice to think that I'd never come back here. This time was different, for starters there weren't as many people packed into the club, and for seconds Quinn came in with us. I wasn't much of a detective, but I was worried about the two recent murders.

"I don't see the undead twosome anywhere." Santana said.

"Maybe the bartender knows where they are." Quinn suggested. She led the way over to the bar. Tina handed Quinn a hot Tru Blood without Quinn even needing to ask. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment." Tina looked up at Quinn and as soon as they locked eyes, Quinn reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. "You are going to tell me where the owner is."

"Downstairs in the basement." Tina said her eyes boring into Quinn's.

"Is the owner alone?" Quinn asked.

"He's with Marley. Their storing their Tru Blood down there." Quinn let go of Tina's wrist, and Santana and I followed her downstairs.

The basement was unfurnished, probably unfinished too, it was wet and smelled like mold, not to mention how creepy and dark it was down there. We didn't even have the element of surprise, what Santana and I considered stealthy was loud to the two vampires who were standing in front of us. "Why hello, we weren't expecting guests." Noah said with a toothy grin.

"We're not here for pleasantries." Santana said. "I'll bet we're gonna tell you some pretty bad news."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Marley questioned still standing just behind Noah.

"That they found another body, two bite marks in her neck. Now as much as I know you guys don't give a flying shit about them as people, you might start caring when you lose all of your customers." Santana was singlehandedly scaring them both with just her words. "You see, the police have been holding some information back, one that the last two places those women were seen was at this joint, and two that they both had bite marks. Do you know what would happen if the public found out? Fucking war, that's what. I bet this small town doesn't seem so comfortable for you right now."

"The police wouldn't release that information, and as much as I love having you two down here, I'm not really a big fan of that runt you have following you around." Noah was staring right at Quinn, and she was glaring right back.

"Hey-!" Santana gripped my arm tightly, to stop me from lashing out at that mohawked asshole that was standing in front of me. She scratched me in the process, it felt like nothing but when Marley charged at me and pulled my wrist out of Santana's grasp, I could see in her eyes that she wanted to bite me.

"Oh god, you smell so fucking good." She went to bite me, and I closed my eyes, I knew it was going to hurt, I also knew that I was terrified.

Then nothing.

I opened my eyes when Marley was lying on the ground, and Quinn had her hand around Noah's neck. He wasn't fighting back, he didn't seem to want a big commotion. "You're just a baby vamp, how the hell are you so strong?" Noah seemed more curious than angry as Quinn pulled her hand back and let him go.

"I'm not a baby." Quinn said darkly.

"But how? Who was your maker?" Noah asked like he wasn't going to let her leave until she answered him.

"I don't know." Quinn told him, before looking over at me. Her eyes were fixed on the small cut on my wrist, she was able to control herself more than Marley was clearly.

"What is she?" Noah asked nodding over to me. "I want her." Quinn grabbed onto Noah's shirt and shoved his back against the wall.

"She's mine." Quinn said glaring at Noah until he got the hint. "We should get out of here." Santana and I were more than willing and we ran up the steps with Quinn following us closely. We made it outside, and Santana started laughing hysterically. Doubled over and holding onto her stomach.

"_She's mine_." Santana mimicked much to Quinn's mortification. "You sounded like a six year old with a little pet gerbil."

"I did not." Quinn said, but Santana continued to insist that she did. I was more focused on the reaction of the three vampires, when I got cut they all acted like they couldn't resist me. There was something wrong with me.

"Why did you all freak out about it, everyone's blood is like the same right?" Quinn just shrugged and opened the car door for me to get in, before she got in the back seat. "Santana I think we should just let the police take care of this from now on. Let's go to Sam's a get a drink, he's usually pretty good about remaining the voice of reason." Santana nodded, for once she agreed with out protesting.

The truth was, I think she was worried about what happened at Fangtasia. Not just with my blood enticing them, but with the fact that there was a killer out there, and no one had any idea as to who it was.

…

"For you beautiful ladies, it's on the house." Sam said as he poured two shots of vodka and slid them over to Santana and I. Quinn sat beside me, but I could tell she was trying to lay low. "What can I do you for?"

"Nothing, thanks." Quinn said. Sam looked at her for a second longer, like he noticed something, but he didn't say a word about it.

"So what's been goin on, do I have to lock you ladies up in my house or what? Someone's goin around and killing women?" Sam asked, luckily there were more people at tables than at the bar. And even the two girls who were sitting at the bar were too drunk to pay much attention to what we were saying.

"Not someone, something." Santana corrected.

"No thanks Sam, I'd feel safe enough with Quinn." I told him with a smile.

"In a disgustingly odd way, I'd actually feel pretty safe with blondie too. You crashing at Rachel's tonight?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Sure, if she wants." Quinn said smiling at me.

"Oh she wants, trust me." Santana winked at Quinn. "Seriously though Quinn, do you think that Noah character might be involved?"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "It's just…not his style. I mean if he was going to kill someone, he'd cover it up, maybe bury the body, not leave their bodies out like that. It seems so pedestrian, so-."

"Human." I finished for her.

"So we'll let the sheriff take care of things." Sam said with a shrug. "Until then I've got plenty of guns, you welcome to a few."

_Maybe Rachel would want to come over to see some of them. I could protect her, not this fanger, I know I could._

I was annoyed by Sam, I never understood why he liked me so damn much. I never showed much interest in him, I just wanted to be his friend. And we made really good friends, nothing more. "Whoa Rachel, two blonds to choose from." Santana whispered in my ear. "At least they both want to eat you." She added before sliding over to the other side of the counter top, forcing Sam to jump back.

I looked down at the cut on my wrist, every time I bent it, it reopened. I'd need a bandage. "Does it hurt?" Quinn asked.

"A little." I told her truthfully. She held out her hand and I took it, she led me out to the side of the bar. My back was pressed against the brick wall, and Quinn was just looking at me.

"I'll fix it." She said quietly. She gently kissed my hand and then ran her tongue over the cut, I could practically feel the sharpness of her intake of air. "Jesus." She breathed out before he fangs shot out. She pricked her finger with her fangs and then ran her bloodied finger over my cut, in a matter of moments it disappeared. "Better?"

"How did you do that? Is that like a thing?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said with a laugh. "But I don't usually do that."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because it forms a connection kind of." She kissed my wrist again. "But I don't mind being connected to you."

…

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine turned around at the sound of the voice. He knew this meant trouble right away, Dave was standing there with handcuffs in his hand.

"Oh please tell me you're just bein kinky." Blaine said.

"Nope, you're under arrest." Dave said before turning Blaine around.

"What for?"

"The murder of Sugar Motta."

**Read & Review. **


	4. V

**Hopefully the updates will be weekly from now on, and for all the new story followers thank you for following. Enjoy.**

"I didn't kill anyone." Blaine insisted. It was starting to get toasty in the interrogation room, it'd been hours, and still Dave didn't believe Blaine. Or at least he wouldn't. It was more about the principle, Blaine thought, more about the fact that he was the easy target for these charges. "Look whoever you talked to, they're lying. Someone's trying to pin this on me."

"Then tell me what did happen that night." Dave urged. He was on his last leg, he had nothing. Blaine was truly his only hope; there was little evidence, except the bite marks. But both women could've come from Fangtasia, and then Blaine could've caught up with them, that was the simple explanation.

"I don't know, I saw her leaving her Narcotics meeting, that's all. I might have seen her later, I don't know." Blaine was all mixed up, what really did happen that night.

"You saw her after she came from Fangtasia. You talked maybe you were looking for a quick fix, but she was holding out on you, and you got angry. You didn't mean to, things just happen." Dave rattled off, Blaine didn't like the sound of this. It seemed like Dave already had his idea of the events of that night.

"You're putting words in my mouth!" Blaine yelled. "You don't know shit."

"I do know that people saw you with her that night. I do know that you're a fuck up and I know that you're hiding something. So try again Blaine, and this time don't lie." Blaine had to get out of there, Dave was out to get him.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed before jumping up to his feet.

"What?" Dave questioned.

"One call, I'm supposed to get one call, that's how things work. I need to call Rachel." Blaine stood firm, he wasn't going to let Dave try and stop him. Rachel would know how to get him out of here, and luckily Rachel would be at Sam's working right now.

…

"The phone's ringing." Kurt yelled for the third time. Santana was leaning back on a chair behind the bar, she was filing her nails, without even registering what Kurt was saying.

"Do I look like your bitch? Get it yourself." Santana told him.

"It could be those girls from last night, remember you gave them the bar phone number instead of yours." Kurt told Santana who quickly rushed over to grab the phone.

"Yo Evan's Wasteland, what can I do ya for?" Santana asked chewing her gum loudly into the phone.

"Hey…wait Santana? Where's Rachel?" Oh fantastic, Santana thought, Blaine her little hobbit annoying pest, just great.

"Nobody knows…well I mean I know cause I'm basically a god. You on the other hand are-."

"I don't have time for this, Dave just arrested me, and I need Rachel to get me out!" Blaine yelled, he was running out of time, Santana needed to find Rachel and save him right now.

"You underestimate me, you see, while your sister is off prancing through the graveyard with her vampy friend, I'm gonna go down to the station and save your ass. It's funny how you'd even expect Rachel to have a care in the world other than _Quinn_." Santana said before waving Kurt over.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"I'll explain it all to you later." Santana chimed.

Just hurry, please." Santana gave him a quick _will do_ before hanging up the phone and smiling at Kurt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt questioned.

"Cause you're my besty." Kurt stood there waiting for the punch line. "And as my besty, you're gonna take over. I've got to get down to the police station."

"Oh come on, I can't work this shift alone." Kurt groaned. "Do you know how hard it is to make burgers and mix a drink? Some costumers are gonna end up with lettuce in their drinks."

"You've got Kitty…and if you're very very lucky, then Rachel might show up this time next century." Santana kissed Kurt's forehead before dashing out the front door.

…

I was confused, I'd been confused since last night, Quinn talking about connections, Marley going a little nuts over my blood, it was strange, all of it. I like to think back to a world, a world that existed a few days ago for me, where vampires were just a mystery. Now, after meeting Quinn, I was slowly starting to unravel a few things. Slowly but surely.

These murders though, there was something to them, something more at least. I could tell that every time we talked about them, Quinn was getting more and more worried, and even that Noah guy seemed concerned. If people were to find out that the two victims had bites on their necks, then the entire vampire race would be guilty in the public eye.

Quinn would be terrified.

"Are you going out?" Quinn asked from my couch. I was just putting on my nametag as she asked, and as much as I wanted to stay home for the night, I couldn't let Sam down. He was always pretty lenient about my work schedule, possibly because he was in love with me, also because he's just a nice guy, but Friday nights could get hectic, and I didn't want him to only rely on Kitty.

"I have to work; you can come to Sam's if you want to." I offered. "I mean I know it's not as cool as Fangtasia but-."

"I actually need to meet up with a few old friends." Quinn said. I looked at her for a moment before nodding, that sounded incredibly sketchy, but what was I going to do? Tie her up with silver? She had other things to do, I wasn't going to try and stop her. "Maybe I'll swing by if I have the time." She was acting different, it was plain as day to me.

"Quinn." I said, stopping her before she left.

"Hm?"

"These friends, they're good guys right?" Quinn smiled, like she was trying quell me of all my worries, but it wasn't that easy. After what happened the first time at Fangtasia I was worried about how much she could control herself. It wasn't like I was her mom, and we were only just becoming friends, I had to power over her. But I didn't want her going out and hurting anyone, but I also couldn't stop her.

"No vampires are completely _good_, but these guys are alright." Quinn hadn't had any Tru Blood tonight, she must have been starving, why would she go out without having some first? She left before I could ask, so I held my tongue, maybe she'd come by Sam's later and we'd be able to talk about it.

I got into my car and drove to Sam's. I was right about it being busy, the bar stools were filled, and Kurt was running around in the back kitchen, I could see Kitty walking around, waiting tables, and chatting with a few of her friends. Tonight was going to be crazy. "Hey Rachel, thank God you're here, we've got four groups that just walked in and Kitty can only take one of them." I rushed over to the other side of the bar and grabbed my apron.

"Wait, where's Santana?" I asked as was searching for my notepad.

"Down at the police station." Sam said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? Oh God, what did Santana do this time?" I asked him, hoping whatever it was it wasn't that bad. Last two times I had to bail her out, both for fighting, she was basically family, and it's not like her real family ever stuck around much. I felt like I had to look out for her, and I wanted to, but I couldn't afford an expensive bond.

"No, Santana's down there to get your brother out, Dave picked him up last night or something. Didn't you hear?" What the hell was Sam talking about?

_Serves Blaine right, always running with the wrong people, maybe they're finally gonna put him in prison for awhile._

"Blaine got arrested?" I said nervously. "I have to get down to the station."

"Wait, I need you here." Sam protested. "Plus Santana said she'd get him out, you should trust her on this." I trusted Santana about everything, which could be dumb on my part at times, but right now wasn't one of them. Santana knew what she was doing, and she'd get Blaine out.

"Okay." I said before giving Sam a small smile. "I'll stay." I walked over to the table where Mike was sitting alone. "Hi Mike." His facial expression changed immediately.

"I heard about Blaine, is he alright?" Mike asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I have no clue." I said. "Santana's going to take care of it though, can I get you something?"

"A bacon burger." I wrote down his order and just as I was turning to leave Mike grabbed onto my wrist. "So are the rumors true?" My face must have said _what rumors_ for me because Mike continued. "About the vampire, the one hanging around your house."

"I didn't realize there were rumors." I replied.

"It's not a big deal we just want to make sure you're safe, that's all." I believed Mike because he was one of the real and true good guys around here. "And I've got to be honest, I'm just as curious about vampires as the next guy."

"She's so different." I told him. "You'd like her, I think."

"Maybe you can introduce me to your vampire friend sometime." Mike suggested with a smile.

"Maybe."

…

Santana walked into the station like she owned the place, sometimes she wished she did. She'd fix up everything in this town if she had the chance.

"Hi Ms. Lopez, how can I help you?" The receptionist said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm here to see Blaine, he can have visitors right?" The receptionist nodded, and pointed back towards the interrogation rooms. Santana walked towards them, she could here Dave yelling before she saw him, and when she looked in and saw Blaine handcuffed to his chair looking like he was going to piss his pants she almost laughed. Santana didn't even knock, she just walked inside. "Can I talk to Blaine?"

"Not unless you're his attorney." Dave said.

"Fine I'm his attorney, now get the hell out of here." Dave got up and Santana took his seat across from Blaine. Dave muttered something about grabbing a cup of coffee, which Santana ignored, and once he left things got serious. "What the hell is going on here?"

"They think I killed Sugar and Terri, San you gotta get me out of here." Blaine pleaded.

"Dave doesn't have shit, just let it roll over he can only keep you for two days." Santana reminded Blaine, who as a repeat offender should know a few things about the law. "Why do you still look like you're gonna cry?"

"Dave didn't pat me down when he brought me in but he'll check now that he thinks this might be serious. I sort of have something I'm not really supposed to have on me." Blaine confessed.

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" Santana yelled at Blaine.

"In my pocket." Blaine shouted, nodding to his left front pocket, with his hands tied in front of him, he couldn't comfortably reach into his pockets so Santana did it for him. When she grabbed what was inside, a vial of a red substance was inside.

"What is this?" Santana questioned.

"V, you know vampire blood. Jesus fuck if I'm caught with this shit then I'm screwed." Blaine was panicking and Santana had no idea what to do. And frankly she hardly even knew exactly what vampire blood did to people. It was just rumors that she heard, things about humans selling vampire blood like it was cocaine or something.

"So I'll get rid of it." Santana offered.

"No, they'll check you as you leave to make sure you didn't take anything from me." Blaine said before smirking. "I'll drink it." Blaine said.

"Is that safe?" Santana asked curiously, examining the vial in the light.

"Who cares, if they pin two murders on me, then I don't give a fuck about them thinking I'm high. Go on give it to me." Blaine said. Santana opened the vial and dumped the liquid in Blaine's mouth. The vial was wiped clean of prints and tossed in the trashcan, Santana was nervous about the effects, but Blaine didn't seem worried at all.

Instead he seemed like he was in a different world. "Alright, I've got to get out of here before Dave starts listening in." Santana blurted out before rushing out of the door, she needed to speak to Dave right now. "Hey big man, a word please." Dave approached Santana, while a guard took Blaine from the restroom back to the interrogation room.

"What do you need Lopez?" Dave asked gruffly.

"I need you to let Blaine go." Santana said like it was the most simple thing in the world. "You've got nothing, sure Blaine was with Sugar for like three seconds, but then he and I were hanging out."

"Doing what?" Dave asked.

"Baking a cake, I don't have to tell you shit about it, except that he was with me." Santana informed Dave. "And besides, any good cop would know that Blaine isn't capable of murder. Dude's weak as hell, and he's too stupid to commit murder anyhow."

"I don't really have much to go on." Dave confessed.

"I know, which is why you're gonna uncuff Blaine and let him go with me." Santana patted Dave's shoulder and took his keys off his belt buckle. "Thanks champ." It took Santana all of thirty seconds to uncuff Blaine, make fun of Dave for good measure and leave the police station. Once they were in Santana car, Blaine spoke again.

"Is this heaven?" Blaine asked completely in a daze.

"Jesus, you look like hell. I knew you shouldn't have drank all that." Santana said as she waved her hand in front of Blaine's face. He was basically unresponsive. "Maybe you should go get some rest."

"No! I wanna go to Sam's!" Blaine screamed so loudly that Santana was forced to smack him across his face just to get him to shut up.

"For fuck's sake, if you don't keep your voice down then so help me." Blaine rolled down the window and hung his head out like a puppy. "This is gonna be a long night."

…

I had 7 tables right now, it wasn't awful, but with helping Kurt in the back and helping Sam behind the bar I was getting exhausted. When I looked up and saw Santana walking in, I could've kissed her I was so happy. "The Queen hath arrived." She said before pushing both Sam and I out from behind the bar.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked her.

"Detoxing in my car, he'll be in when he's ready." I didn't exactly ask for an explanation, I didn't really need one, just the fact that Blaine was safe and free was enough for me. "Hello ladies." Santana said already on her mission to woo the three young women who each had sloppily made martinis courtesy of me. "You guys look like you could use something a little different. I've got all kinds of stuff for you three. Ever heard of a _Screaming Orgasm_?" Santana questioned.

"You wanna show me?" One of the girls husked as she leaned forward, revealing enough of her cleavage to cause Santana to pause for a brief second.

"Maybe later baby, but for now, you're gonna get some vodka, Bailey's Irish cream and some Kahlua." Santana mixed the drink for the three girls and served them, she may be off her rocker sometimes but she was a damn good bartender.

"Uh-oh, Sam said, here comes trouble." I spun around and Quinn was walking in with two others. I assumed they were vampires, one a thin guy with dreadlocks , and the other was a thin brunette woman with terrifyingly purple eyes.

"Can I get you guys something?" I asked politely. Quinn looked totally uncomfortable, and I assumed it was because she was craving a Tru Blood but she didn't want to ask for it.

"Two Tru Bloods please." So the woman knew that Quinn wouldn't drink anything not out in the open, how did she know Quinn so well? Santana went ahead and got the Tru Bloods for the man and the woman on either side of Quinn.

"Anything for you?" I asked Quinn. Her eyes were downcast, focused on my wrist, the exact spot that she'd healed me yesterday. She reached out and touched my wrist, running her finger up and down my vein. "Follow me." I whispered in her ear. I grabbed her hand and ushered her back to Sam's office, where he kept the overstock. I managed to finger the Tru Blood underneath everything, and I put it in the microwave for her. "What's wrong? Are your friends making you nervous?"

"They don't usually come to places like this, I'm nervous about what they might do." She said hungrily waiting for her Tru Blood to finish heating up. "I don't know, it was all strange, I didn't understand why they wanted to meet up in the first place. I guess they're looking into those murders too."

"Why?" I questioned. The microwave beeped and Quinn flashed over, opened the door, grabbed her Tru Blood and downed it in a matter of seconds. Once she was finished she tossed it in the recycling bin.

"Because we've got a lot more to lose in this than anybody."

"But why do you seem so nervous around them?" I asked her, hoping and expecting a truthful answer. I wasn't trying to trick her, I just wanted to understand her better.

"Because they aren't mainstreamers and they always give me shit about it. When they come over to my place they bring their human friends, the ones they use to feed off of and it's damn tempting." I guess I didn't fully understand the struggle of mainstreaming, but it almost seemed like abstaining from sex, drugs, and alcohol throughout your life while everyone around you indulged in it, it must be nearly impossible. "We shouldn't have come here."

"Who are they? Where'd you meet them?" I asked Quinn.

"The man's Joe, we met a couple of years ago, we were trouble, stealing blood from the Red Cross, getting girls drunk so we could…" Quinn had _shame_ written all over her face. "The woman, her name is Teague, she's kind of…scary. I don't know, she's very strict about certain things, and she's so specific about the humans she feeds off of, it's weird. She like asks them about their diets and stuff."

"What were you like back when you were first made?" I asked eagerly.

"The same."

"You're an awful liar." I told her. "You're also so pretty." I could tell she was battling between a smile and a frown.

"I'm dead." She said coldly, I could practically feel the disdain in the air. "So you really don't know what you are?" There was more intensity behind that question than before.

"I'm Rachel." It was the only answer I had.

"I've never met someone so…irresistible." She looked over my shoulder at the door behind me, like she was thinking about leaving right now. "I think maybe my friends and I should go, tonight feels different."

"Well they haven't started any trouble yet so-." Just then I heard a glass shatter on the ground and then shouting. I guess I spoke to soon. Quinn zipped past me and made it out to the bar before I did, but when I saw what was going on I wish I would've been quicker.

Quinn was standing in between Teague and Blaine, and Santana was holding up a bat, like she was 100% ready to hit someone with it. "I can smell it on that meatbag." Teague shouted pointing at Blaine. I could safely say that I had no clue what was going on.

"Whoa hold on what are you talking about?" Santana questioned.

"Blood, your brother is using vampire blood." Quinn snapped, looking straight at me. "If I catch you using that stuff again…" Quinn growled at Blaine like some kind of animal, her fangs bolding standing out. It was the second time she'd scared me, I was becoming more and more uncertain about getting to know her. There was so much there, so many things that I didn't exactly understand.

"Let's go." Teague said, but not before eyeing me as she walked out. Quinn and Joe were gone a second later.

"Your girlfriend left without saying goodbye." Santana said as she rolled the bat between her hands.

"She's pissed." I said before angrily turning towards Blaine. "What did she mean you were using vampire blood?"

"Hm did you hear that Sam, Rachel and the pretty blonde are dating." I decided to just ignore Santana for the time being, Blaine was the real issue right now.

"It was an accident." If Blaine thought he was going to get away with that b.s. excuse then he had another thing coming. "And I can't believe you know that fanger."

"Dude you can't use V and pretend like you're above it all, crash land dumb ass, you're drinking their blood that make you a reverse vampire an _eripmav_ if you will." Only Kurt laughed from the back, seemingly getting a kick from the whole thing. The rest of us just looked at Santana like she was crazy.

"Blaine, I can't believe you, you're gonna apologize to Quinn later." I assured him. "But until then, I need to go find her myself, so that I can try and save a friendship. I'll see you all tomorrow." I took off my apron and tossed it to Sam, he's be able to handle things especially since Santana was there. Blaine could hold his own for the night, and that was the end of my worry list.

I held my head high and left, hoping that I'd be able to find Quinn, and soon.

I was walking out of Sam's when I heard the first noise, it sounded like nothing, a few pieces of gravel moving and shuffling of feet. It could have been anything, or anyone, so I paid it no attention. The second time I heard the noises I turned around and the only thing I saw was bright lights, no headlights point straight at me.

I shielded my eyes and tried to get a better look, it was a truck, which would've been normal except I could see the man driving it. He had a distinguishable face, that or I just recognized him from being throw thirty feet in the woods by Quinn. It wasn't like it was something I was going to forget, ever.

The truck stopped just as I was about to reach my car, I could practically smell the trouble as the couple got out. Neither one of them had healed, and I had no idea what to say as they continued to walk towards me.

The issue wasn't that, it was the fact that they didn't look like they wanted to talk, they looked like they wanted to hurt me. And from the look of the crowbar in the woman's hand, they were going to do just that.

….

Quinn hated this, she hated being around when Teague and Joe were all over their humans. Those people were like pets, they've probably been glamoured a million times, well Joe's girl at least. Teague's little girl toy was apparently a willing participant in all of this. "I'm going upstairs." Quinn said as she started moving towards her room. She'd have to figure out a way to cover up the windows in the master bedroom so that she could actually sleep up here at some point in the future.

"Hey." Teague said grabbing onto Quinn's shoulder. "Chrissy wants you to taste her, she says that she's been watching you for awhile, and she wants to know how you feel."

"I'm mainstreaming and you know that, why do you always have to tempt me?" Quinn asked.

"Mainstreaming is a joke Quinn, no one can do it. You're proving it to yourself, deep down you only want to get close to that waitress so you can taste her, and boy does she smell amazing." Teague should've become a politician, Quinn thought, she was so full of shit. "Look at you Quinn, how have you remained so innocent? You're a paradox." Teague kissed Quinn's forehead and smiled. Chrissy, Teague's girl, came into the room Quinn took a step back like she was going to leave, but then Teague sunk her teeth into Chrissys neck, and Quinn couldn't walk away. The smell of her blood became overpowering, to the point where Quinn found herself moving towards Chrissy. A part of her just wanted a taste just to see why Teague kept her around for so long.

"Go ahead, I don't bite." Chrissy said biting her lip and exposing her neck to Quinn.

"No, um I don't-." Quinn started but never finished, she felt something, just a small feeling, one she couldn't ignore. It was Rachel; she had to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong?" Teague yelled after me, I could barely hear her; I was already running towards Sam's.

**For those of you asking, I am not making Quinn like Bill is on the show because, frankly, he's an asshole. I'm also not following the show exactly, like the species of the characters might change from what you think they'll be, but there will be plot overlap. Review please. **


	5. Taste

**I know there are a few people who get confused about the change of POVs so I'll just explain it. The story is written in first person and 3****rd**** person, Rachel is in first person. If it's still confusing after this chapter then I will just make the whole story 3****rd**** person, if that helps.**

Quinn moved fast, through the woods, down the street, back to Sam's bar. The feeling was overpowering, but it only got worse as she ran towards the bar. It wasn't until she heard the screams that she realized what was going on. Someone was hurting Rachel, and someone was going to pay.

Quinn saw them before they saw her; she could see Rachel lying on the ground under the woman. It took half a second at most for Quinn to throw the woman across the parking lot. The man looked up at Quinn, a look of horror in his eyes, this was the second time she's seen him, these were the people who tried to drain her.

Quinn should've killed him when she had the chance.

Quinn wrapped her hand around the man's throat, squeezing until she felt his bones cracking. Quinn tossed him aside and rushed over to Rachel's side. Lifting her off the ground and barging into Sam's. She bypassed all the curious costumers and went in the back, she could hear footsteps coming into the office behind her, but Quinn didn't have time to care.

Rachel's face was battered, cuts and bruises from what those people had done to her. Quinn was pissed, she wanted to go back outside and kill them, but she had to focus on helping Rachel. Healing her. "Jesus, what happened to her?" Sam yelled, he rushed over and lifted up Rachel's head, it wasn't long before Santana and Kurt came barging into the room too.

"Oh hell, what in the fuck is goin on here?" Kurt asked. Santana pulled out her phone and began dialing 911.

"Someone attacked her out in the parking lot." Quinn explained.

"Who? A vamp?" Santana snarled out. Quinn was really getting tired of Santana calling her kind out. It was insulting every single time. "Well go the hell on, what'd you see?"

"Those people from earlier, the ones who tried to drain me. I guess they came back for revenge." Quinn bite her wrist and she was about to heal Rachel's wounds when Sam grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Get away from her!" Sam pushed her back; in his mind he was strong enough to fight her off. In his mind, he was protecting Rachel from Quinn. "Get the hell out of here!"

"I can heal her you moron." Quinn said grabbing the front of Sam's shirt. Quinn thought about hitting him, throwing him across the room maybe, but she realized that violence would only prove his point. It would prove that Quinn was someone to fear, so she let him go. "You're right, I'll just wait for the paramedics…but I'm not leaving." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, waiting was painful, but when Rachel opened her eyes a few seconds later Quinn was happy she stayed.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, hey I uh…I'm right here. Are you okay?" Quinn asked Rachel. "I mean those people, they really did a number on you. Is it just your face? Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

"My side is killing me." Rachel groaned. Rachel lifted her shirt up to look, the bruises were a dark purple color, Quinn could see what was going on.

"She's bleeding internally." Quinn said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I called the ambulance, but you know how they can be slow as shit, your pet wants to heal you." Santana said waving her phone around.

"So do it." Rachel demanded. "Quinn, I want you to heal me."

"Okay, but it's a big deal, it's serious. If I heal you then our connection will grow stronger. I'll be able to feel when you're in danger, when you're happy, when you're sad, everything." Quinn explained.

"Okay ew and may I add vomit." Kurt muttered.

"Do it." Rachel urged. Quinn didn't hesitate, she pricked her wrist and held it to Rachel's mouth. Rachel began drinking, like it was second nature, Quinn didn't let her drink too much, she didn't want her to become rabid. She'd seen people when they were high on V and it was not pretty. "That was not what I was expecting." Rachel breathed out sitting up before standing to her feet.

"What the hell was that? Magic?" Sam questioned standing there with wide eyes.

"What…no, it's just a thing that I do. No use explaining I guess." Quinn said. "Look I'm really sorry about tonight, I shouldn't have left, I should've stayed."

"Oh valiant one, would you two shut the hell up? Look we need to get our asses back out there because Kitty couldn't hold down the fort if we gave her nuclear weapons and full access to the U.S. Army. Ciao and thanks your undead-ness."

"You're welcome." Quinn said reluctantly.

"Can we go back to my house? I'm exhausted." Rachel said as she grabbed on to Quinn's hand. "And I kinda want a midnight snack."

"Yeah of course." Quinn said. They began walking towards the door and just as they were walking out of the room, the paramedics barged in. Rachel and Quinn stepped past them, but Santana had a few words to say.

"Um the fuck paramedic bros, what's your deal? We call and you show up eons later? Shit you know you took a long ass time because I just used the word _eon_." Santana complained. "Oh and also ya'll bitches better fix your shit, because if my ass gets hurt then you'd better show up on time."

"You two better listen to her." Kurt told them.

…

I couldn't believe how easy it was, how easily she'd healed me, how quickly she came to my rescue. According to Sam two cars were wreaked in the parking lot last night, one of them happened to be Kurt's car and apparently, he was more than a little upset. Quinn felt bad about it all, I could tell, but when she went to sleep early today, she seemed to be content that I was all right.

Blaine came into the kitchen, wearing his work clothes, tattered jeans, run down t-shirt, and John Deere hat. "Hey baby sis, what's the word?" Blaine asked with a smile. I figured no one informed him about the attack last night, and I was certainly okay with keeping it that way. He'd go overboard and find some way of blaming Quinn. I wasn't naïve to the vampire hate he'd been spewing around.

"Nada, what's with you? Come home for a dinner break?" I asked him.

"Just a snack, I'm meeting with some of the guys for a couple of beers. You wanna join?" He asked hopefully.

"As much as I love some good ol fashioned country boy fun…I don't, sorry. Plus I have plans tonight." I explained to Blaine. He grabbed a leftover sandwich out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table in front of me.

"Plans? It better not be with that vampire freak-."

"She is not a freak, Blaine stop being so narrow minded. She's really nice; you just need to get to know her." I assured him. "All those times that you dated those trashy girls, I never said one word against them, so you should do the same here."

"You're dating a fucking vampire?!"

"No, but if I was, I'd want to know that you have my back." I told him. I heard the cellar door open and I walked over to greet Quinn. "Hi." I said giving her a warm smile. She looked over my shoulder and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's okay, my brother is just being an ass." I explained. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure if you want." Quinn said giving me that little half smile, that's really grown on me.

"You aren't taking my sister out!" Blaine snapped.

"Relax macho man, I have work, I just wanted to take Quinn to Sam's." I told Blaine, not that it was any of his business. I grabbed my apron and my nametag and then Quinn's hand. "Let's go." I said.

"Sure." As we walked past Blaine Quinn stopped. "Bye Blaine." She said even though he rolled his eyes in response, he'd get used to her sooner or later, I hoped. Out of nowhere, Quinn's friend Teague from last night showed up.

"Quinn we need to talk." I stood there with my keys in my hand looking between them. "Could you maybe tell your dinner to go somewhere else, this is important." I got into the driver's seat, annoyed and most certainly pissed at Quinn's friend. Quinn got into the car a second later.

"Sorry about her." Quinn said. I was about to back the car up when Teague got into the backseat, I figured this wasn't worth being late for work so I drove, without any regard to what Teague wanted. "What is it?"

"You ever heard of _The Fellowship of the Sun_?" Teague asked.

"Sounds like a children's daycare or something." Quinn said.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but there are small pocket organizations sprouting up all over the country trying to kill vampires. _The Fellowship of the Sun_ is located in Texas, and I saw some of them recruiting people in Bon Temps." This did not sound good. Was this fellowship some sort of religious organization? I didn't understand.

"So what? What are we gonna do about it? So some humans are upset, it's not like they're out of line." Quinn said.

"It's like a fucking militia group Quinn, if you think that's not a problem then you're an idiot. They'll come after you, they're not exactly gonna ask you how many people you killed before they shoot you with a wooden bullet." The thought of someone killing Quinn frightened me, especially if things were completely out of our control.

"So why are you bringing this up?" Quinn asked.

"Because I think we should do something about it." Teague said poking her head between our seats and looking at Quinn.

"Like what?" Quinn questioned.

"Kill them." I pulled over the car and unlocked the doors.

"I'm not going to let you talk about murdering humans when I'm right here, so how about you get out of my car." Teague groaned and left, speeding off before I could say anything else. "What a bitch." I mumbled before putting the car in drive.

"Hey um…you don't think that I would do any of those things she was talking about, do you? Because I wouldn't, since vampires came out of the coffin there were bound to be some groups against us. I'm not too worried about it." Quinn assured me.

"Well maybe you should just make sure you hang around with someone else when you're out. Even if it's that Teague person, I want to make sure that you're safe."

…

Quinn sat at the bar, as much as she sometimes thought Santana was crazy, she also enjoyed her rants most of the time. She was funny and not afraid to speak her mind, that's why Quinn enjoyed her company so much. "So what are your intentions Blondie? Cause I gotta be honest, you've got some serious competition." Quinn's interested peaked.

"Competition? With who?" Quinn questioned.

"It's with _whom_ you uneducated punk." Santana ridiculed.

"Fine…with _whom_?" Quinn asked.

"Sam Evans, he's been all over Rachel since like the 3rd grade. Which means you've got a lot to catch up on." Santana told Quinn. "But seriously one time in high school Rachel dated a captain of a chess team, so you're at least slightly more cool than he was, so you've got a pretty good chance."

"So she's only dated boys in the past?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, so you've really got to work for her. It helped that you healed her yesterday." Santana finished cleaning a cup and gave Quinn a genuine smile. "Thanks for that by the way, even though it was weird and gross, you helped my friend so that's kinda a big deal." Quinn smiled as Rachel came over and rested her hand on Quinn's leg.

"Hi, are you having fun? I mean even though you're like sitting around. I know watching me work can be boring." Rachel said shyly.

"Actually I kind of like watching you work." Quinn said, watching as Rachel walked back into the kitchen where Kurt worked. Quinn's fangs popped out which Santana noticed right away.

"What the hell is that? You hungry or something?" Quinn covered her mouth, the last thing she wanted to do was explain why that had happened.

"Um yeah I just…" Quinn stood up and walked towards the back bathrooms in a decent attempt to get away from Santana. When Rachel returned to the bar, Santana gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"Your vamp girl when to the bathroom, do her fangs normally just pop out randomly?" Santana asked curiously.

"No, only when she's angry or…never mind." The door opened and in came someone no one had seen before. Santana assumed the blonde girl was just passing through, the way she was dressed didn't exactly scream deep south. The blonde walked over and sat down on a stool, taking off her leather jacket and setting it down on the ground below her. Rachel and Santana were curious about the stranger, Santana more so than Rachel this time.

"Hi, sweetheart I haven't seen you around here." Santana said pouring the girl a drink and handing it to her. The blonde took the shot glass and downed it like it was nothing. "Whoa there baby looks like you're no stranger to a bar."

"Santana keep it in your pants." Rachel teased.

"No thanks, this girl looks like she knows how to party." Santana said. "What's your name?"

"Brittany, and you?" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed it.

"I'm Santana, but that's not important, I wish that I wasn't even working tonight cause you and I we could have some fun at my place." Rachel rolled her eyes and waved as Quinn walked back over. "Wait you aren't a vampire right? Cause as much as I love women, I don't exactly want someone's cold ass fingers all over me…or inside me for that matter."

"You are so insensitive." Rachel said. Quinn and Brittany sized one another up for a moment before Quinn held out her hand.

"I'm Quinn." She said, Brittany shook her hand firmly.

"Brittany, and as for your question, no I'm not a vampire." Brittany said. "Actually I've never meet a vampire."

"You just did." Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel was about to walk over and greet Dave when he came into the room, but he had two other cops behind him and they looked serious.

"Dave and other low budget cops, can I get you guys a drink?" Santana said with a hint of sincerity in her voice. "It's on the house."

"We're not here for a drink; we're here to ask a few questions." Dave whistled loudly getting the attention of everyone in the bar. "Alright here's how things are gonna work, all vampires in this establishment are gonna come with us." Quinn didn't move, in fact Rachel stood in front of her, hoping Dave would just go away.

"Dave." Sam said moving out from behind the bar. "Please, I have a business to run, and I don't need my customers freaking out about vampires. Why do you need to take them in?" Sam questioned. Dave walked over by the bar and leaned against it.

"Because there's a lot of pressure coming from the captain, we don't get homicides around here and then suddenly one after another. I suspect vampires, and if I can talk to them then I can clear their name." Dave explained.

"So then why can't you just have a conversation with them? Why do you have to bring them to the station?" Rachel asked.

"Because I don't want one of those fuckers ripping off my face. We've got silver handcuffs." Dave told them.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Quinn said. She stood up and Dave took a step back.

"Quinn you don't have to go." Rachel started. "Seriously, we know it wasn't you-."

"Oh and how do you know that?" Dave questioned.

"Because she was with me the night that Sugar was killed, all night, and plus Quinn's not a bad person you should be checking out actual bad guys, not persecuting all vampires." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her back behind her.

"Fine, we believe you, but you ladies better watch your backs, there is a killer on the loose and whoever it is, they aren't gonna stop any time soon."

…

Santana walked side by side with Quinn, they were checking outside, it was Santana's idea actually. She wanted to catch the person who was responsible for the murders just as much as the police did. It was sort of her thing, her father was murdered, and when she was 14 her cousin tried to assault her and in desperation she stabbed him. It was just something in her blood, murder was personal.

Quinn didn't mind tagging along, Rachel was still inside working and Quinn felt like Sam was giving her the evil eye the whole time. It probably had to do with what Rachel said, she'd guessed that he was jealous. "So should I back off Rachel? That Sam guy hates me and I don't want to ruin any of Rachel's relationships…I can already see that starting to happen with her brother."

"Hey look, no worries. I'm Rachel's friend…best friend, and if you want to be more than friends with her then you don't have to walk on eggshells around her. You're a good person _thingy_ so just go for it." Santana advised. "Plus I'm trying to get me some of that Brittany action, which means I don't have time to be babysitting anyone."

"Rachel's just…irresistible, and I don't know if I can trust myself around her. That's the true issue." Quinn explained.

"That's the sappiest fucking thing I've ever heard." Santana laughed and nudged Quinn.

"I have a question for you." Quinn grabbed Santana's arm tightly. "What are you?"

"Okay weirdo, are you drunk on insanity. I'm human…unlike you." Santana shoved Quinn away and went back into Sam's bar.

…

I was happy that work was finally over, it was a long night, only a couple of hours but at least I still had at least two more hours with Quinn. Once we'd made it back to my house Quinn's silence had finally gotten to me. "Okay, what's the problem?" I asked her. She was sitting on the couch looking down at her feet like a sick puppy.

"What? Oh…nothing, just long day. The cop thing kind of scared me." She said with a frown.

"Yeah, but you were about to go with them, what was with that? The noble action thing is overrated I promise." I scooted close to her and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I wanted to clear my name, I just want this all to go away, this is a nice quiet town, or at least it was supposed to be. This thing with the murders, it worries me." She confessed.

"And The Fellowship of the Sun, right? That scares you too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Teague never gets scared about anything, so I know this is serious. I want to figure out what they're doing, but I don't know how, killing is out of the question though." Quinn assured me.

"What about kissing?" I blurted out.

"Kissing?" She questioned, turning to look at me.

"I mean…I want to kiss you." I told her. "So I'm gonna…" I leaned close to her, I was about to pull her in for a kiss, when she grabbed me instead, pressing our lips together. There was no heat, but there was a spark. I wanted more of her, I'd never felt this way about anyone. I never knew that anyone's lips could be so sweet and soft, and her grip on my waist so demanding. Quinn pulled back fast, her eyes dark, her fangs out, I'd never been so turned on in my life.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." She said breathing at least 10 times harder than she had been before.

"Why not? I want this, I want you." I told her.

"I want you too. A lot…too much." Quinn's hands were still holding my waist, it was obvious that she wanted me.

"Can we try something?" I asked her. I pushed my hair back and over my right shoulder. "I want you to bite me." Quinn's eyes widened.

"No, you don't want that. You're just saying that." Quinn told me.

"I'm not. I'm serious, I just want to see what it feels like. If you don't do it then I'll go down to _Fangtasia_ and get someone else to do it." That of course was a bluff, but Quinn didn't have to know that.

"Do you have anything silver?" Quinn asked me. I reached into the drawer next to the couch and pulled out an old bracelet that I used to wear when I was in high school. I held it up and showed Quinn. "That'll do."

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked her.

"It's so that you can stop me. If I hurt you, then touch me with that." Quinn told me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." I promised her. She touched my neck, gently running her fingers over a vein before leaning forward and kissing me. "Just do it before I lose my guts." She ran her tongue up from my collar bone to my jawline before I felt a small prick against my neck. I jumped against her touch, it didn't hurt but it startled me.

"You okay?" She asked. "I mean I didn't even…"

"Sorry, I just…go for it." And she did. The feeling was unexplainable, a mix of pain and pleasure shot through my body. I didn't know it would feel like this, like I was giving my everything to her, like I was offering up myself so completely. It was intimate, now I understood why people went to places like _Fangtasia _to get their fix, it all made sense to me now.

I held the bracelet tightly in my hands, gripping it till the last minute, before I pressed it to Quinn's neck, pushing her away. She jumped back off the couch, standing there staring at me like she was seeing me for the first time. "What?" I asked her curiously.

"I have never tasted anything…anyone…so…" Quinn rushed into the kitchen, coming out a second later with a pack of cookies and a glass of orange juice. "Here, I got you something, the last thing I want is for you to faint or something."

"You're so sweet." I said as I bit into a cookie. "So what's the verdict?"

"Hm?"

"How did I taste?" I asked.

"Um this sounds really…stupid, but your blood it's like heaven." Quinn's cheer was contagious, I was happy that she was happy "Are you okay? You fainting isn't really on my wish list." I laughed and pulled her down onto the couch next to me. She glanced at my neck.

"Admiring your artwork?" I joked.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I kinda like it." I ran my fingers over the bite marks and smiled. "I really like you, you're the sweetest vampire I've ever known."

"I'm the only vampire you've ever known." Quinn crossed her legs Indian style. The front door opened and I turned around just in time to see Blaine walk into the room.

"Hey baby sis and…what the hell did you do?!" Blaine's eyes were trained on my neck and he did not look happy. "Fuckin vampire I'm gonna kill you!" I didn't know where it came from, I didn't even know Blaine had a gun but when he pulled it out and pointed it at Quinn I was terrified.

"Blaine don't!" It was too late, he'd already pulled the trigger, blood splattered everywhere, and Quinn fell to the floor.

**Let me know what you think. **


	6. Plan C

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.**

"Blaine! What the hell is your-." I thought about screaming, or hitting him, or maybe calling the police, but before I could even finish my sentence Quinn had raced over and tossed Blaine's gun aside, grabbing on to the front of his shirt and lifting him in the air with one hand.

"Do you have a death wish? Because I might be able to help you out with that." Quinn was serious and it worried me, I knew there was nothing I could do physically, her strength was incredible and I was just a waitress. I was furious at Blaine for shooting Quinn, but Blaine was my brother, my idiot brother at that, and I couldn't let Quinn hurt him.

"Please, just let him down Quinn, I'll take care of him." Quinn did so and turned away from us, crossing her arms over her chest while I took Blaine's hand forcefully and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I've heard those fanger freaks have crazy hearing so you pulling us in here doesn't mean she can't hear us." Blaine said angrily. "And what the fuck? She attacked you, and you're trying to calm me down?"

"She didn't attack me." I assured him. "I wanted her to bite me, I asked, and you would've known that if you didn't go off your darn handle all the time. Quinn's a really nice girl, and I like her, and you shot her." Blaine had this grin on his face that I just wanted to wipe off more than anything.

"Yeah that was pretty badass huh?" Blaine said.

"You weren't even supposed to be home." I said.

"Yeah and imagine if I wasn't. You think you can trust that vamp out there but you know nothing about her. Jesus, I don't trust them, they're only after one thing and they'll do anything to get it." Blaine stormed off, I saw him flick off Quinn before he left, but Quinn didn't seem to care. Her eyes were glued to the blood splattered all over the wall.

"Quinn I'm so sorry." I told her quietly approaching.

"It's cool, I just feel awful about that." She pointed to the blood. "It's gonna be kinda hard to get out. And your brother, I know he's kind of hard headed, but…he's looking out for you, and he was right, it looks like I attacked you."

"But you didn't."

"And no one knows that. Maybe you should cover it up, if you don't want me to heal it. Especially if you're planning on being around Santana because she probably has wooden bullets and that wouldn't work out as well for me." Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs towards my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I was so curious about everything she did, I loved the way she could be so shy yet take over at any moment. With the way she man handled my brother, I wonder exactly what she would do to me if we ended up doing anything more than kissing.

"I just wanted to see your room." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Oh right, I forgot you've only seen the first floor and the cellar. But it's not like my room is that exciting." I told her as I sat down on my bed. "What was your room like?"

"When I was…younger?" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair before smiling, like I'd just opened up her memory and fondness came seeping out. "My room was kinda small but I had posters everywhere. My bed was this little tiny thing, my parents wouldn't get me something bigger even when I grew out of my old one. I had this sweet record player too, cherry finish and played like a dream. It was nothing special I always was kind of average."

"Until you became a vampire, right? That made you a little above average." I assure her.

"Just a little." Quinn said. "So this is stupid, and I'm going to sound like a dork but…I really want to kiss you again."

"So what's stopping you?" Quinn sat down next to me, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. "What?"

"What's stopping me is that if I kiss you right now, in here…on your bed, then…well yeah I think you get it." I figured that if Quinn was human she'd be blushing right now, but I could settle for a bashful smile. "And it's getting late…I should probably get in the cellar soon."

"Oh right I-." My doorbell began ringing. The loud banging on the door made us both jump up and run down the stairs. I flung open the door, I could say that I didn't know who I was expecting at 4 in the morning, but I certainly wasn't expecting Noah and Marley to be standing there. "Why can't normal things happen around here?" I said to myself.

"You want to let us in princess?" Marley asked.

"How about we just wait about an hour and let you two burn?" Quinn snarled. "Or maybe I could just kill you two myself."

"Just because you get to eat the yummiest treat in all of Louisiana doesn't mean you also get to be a bitch." Marley replied.

"Hey can we just stop with the sass, this is important. Damn important." Noah assured us. I still didn't trust either of them in the slightest. "Look are you ready for a fucking war because that's what's going to happen if you morons don't let us in."

"Calling us morons isn't exactly a way to persuade me to welcome you in." I thought about slamming the door in their faces but I was also slightly curious about why they were here. It couldn't be just to torment me, there was no way.

"Have you two heard of The Fellowship of the Sun?" Noah asked, Quinn and I exchanged looks before I took a step back.

"Come in." They both rushed in and while Marley started closing all of the blinds. "So what do you guys know? Have you heard things? Do you know what they're doing?"

"Well for starters they have my maker." Noah said.

"What?" Quinn asked. "How? Why?"

"If I knew that then you'd think I'd resort to speaking with you." Noah questioned.

"See there's the thing, why are you talking to us? I mean like you said or seem to think, Quinn is a baby vamp and I'm just a waitress." It's odd to think that my life suddenly became so complex as soon as I met Quinn.

"Not from what we heard. Rumor is that you can read minds." Marley said. "Which is would help us figure out what the hell those cult Nazis want."

"No, not a chance. We aren't putting Rachel in danger, she's not going to some place were there are so many unknown variables. And especially not to save your stupid maker." Quinn smirked and took a step closer to Noah. "Why don't you save him yourself?"

"Because I've been to their base, it's a couple of counties over and they've got at least fifty men there guarding the place it's not like we could just walk in there and kill them all. Plus they've got weapons, the wooden bullet kind. We need a human to infiltrate, and baby you're it."

…

Santana carried the two boxes from her car towards Sam's bar. She was about to push open the door when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Santana turned around and was met with the smiling face of Brittany. "Oh hi." Santana said with a smile. "The bar isn't actually open, but if you're hungry I'm not a terrible cook."

"I'm starving." Brittany said. "Here, let me take those in for you." Brittany took the boxes out of Santana hands walking inside first with Santana close behind. As soon as they walked past one another they glanced at each other, there was something there, neither of them were really sure about what, but they knew it was something.

"So Sam, the owner, isn't here. I've got a key so for the next few hours I own the place." Santana bit her bottom lip and checked out the blonde in front of her. "So where are you from? No way you're from around here." Brittany set the boxes down on the bar.

"I'm from everywhere basically, I've moved around so much I'm not even sure where I'd call home." Brittany sat down on a stool and looked at Santana with a smile.

"So you are a nomad?"

"Some would say. And you?" Brittany asked.

"I've been calling Bon Temps my home since I was a youngin, sorta a nothing gained nothing lost kind of deal. This place is kind of boring though, don't know how you ended up here." Santana grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat down at the bar next to Brittany.

"Yeah but you aren't boring." Brittany said reaching over and grabbing Santana's hand. "Is this too forward?"

"Is what to-?" Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana gently, it was quick, but sweet. Santana tasted the fruity lip gloss as an after taste, opening her eyes up to look at Brittany. She was dumbstruck, no one had ever been that forward with her. She was usually sitting in the other seat kissing the shy or curious girls. She was the player; she'd never been charmed into a kiss like that. "Damn, that's my move."

"Sorry, maybe you could do that next time." Brittany's confidence was unwavering and Santana had never met a girl like her. "If I give you the chance."

"I gotta say you are my kind of woman, fucking sexy as hell." Santana ran her eyes over Brittany's body, stopping just at her chest. "My place isn't too far away from here, wanna take a drive?"

"Are you trying to get a nooner in with someone you just met?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah, how I see it you would give me the ride of my life. And I work most nights, it's feelin like a win win situation." Santana stood up and so did Brittany, it was just a matter of who would make the first move. Santana pushed Brittany against the bar, feeling a sense of overwhelming power as she did so. It'd become evident over the past few minutes that there was something special about Brittany, and Santana was curious about every little detail, but right now she just wanted to get in the girl's pants. She was a horn dog, what could she say? "Or I could give you a ride if want."

"You're too cocky for your own good. It's gonna get you in trouble one day." Brittany said playfully.

"Maybe some day it will, but today is not that day." Santana was going to kiss her, that was until Kurt barged through the front door screaming about hiding before running into the kitchen. "Um…wait here." Santana rushed into the kitchen looking for Kurt so she could first of all, yell at him for ruining her moment, and secondly ask him what the hell was wrong with him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said fucking hide!" Kurt tried to run into the pantry but Santana grabbed him by his pants and yanked him back.

"I'm gonna need some kind of explanation for your insanity. Because I was about to bang the shit out of that girl out there until your sissy ass came running in here." Santana scoffed. "Explain before I knock your teeth out."

"Some costumers are a little upset." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Customers? What customers? Are you talking about those whackos that tried to kill Rachel? The same ones who did that whole draining thing?"

"No, other customers. My customers, you know my side business." Kurt looked out towards Brittany and waved, just to show her that nothing was wrong. Kurt hoped that if those two guys had followed him here that they'd see Brittany and forget all about why they were so upset. Apparently ripping people off was frowned upon down here.

"Aw shit. See I told you to stop fucking around with those folks. One of them was bound to get pissed and snap. You never listen to me, that's the problem." Santana looked towards the door again before grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling his away from the pantry. "Well it looks like you lost them, now get out of here. If you still need a place to crash try Rachel's, my place might be occupied." Santana and Kurt walked out of the kitchen and back towards the bar. Brittany grinned when she saw them mostly at Santana, but she was happy that whatever Kurt had freaked out about earlier seemed to have been resolved.

"Hey everything okay?" Brittany asked them.

"Sweet as pecan pie doll." Kurt said before walking over and admiring Brittany's face. "You are…stunning."

"Kurt you'd better back off before I hit you." Santana warned. "And besides homegirl knows she's sexy as hell, she looks in a mirror everyday, don't she?" For the first time since Santana had met her Brittany blushed a dark crimson.

"Hey Brittany wanna…get out of here?" Santana asked.

"Yeah totally." Brittany said with a grin.

"Kurt." Santana tossed him the keys. "You can lock up, I'm out of here." Just as Santana grabbed her hand and was about to leave Rachel burst through the front door. "Um drama queen much."

"Santana I need your help!" Rachel said before she'd even began walking towards them.

"Oh Jesus, come on you have the worst fucking timing. Please tell me your big issue is car trouble or something like that." Santana was hopeful but with the way Rachel's eyes had managed to be even bigger than they usually were, Santana began expecting the worst.

"Well this is sort of a weaponry sort of situation." Rachel said slowly. "Oh and also does the back of Sam's have a door big enough to fit oh…say a…coffin?"

…

"See this is why we shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in this vampire bullshit. In fact, they can keep their bullshit. And what the fuck is with this Fellowship of the Sun? They sound like a bunch of rednecks with too many bibles on their hands. Why is it that I have to give my time to them? Did I mention I was about to hook up with Brittany?" Santana questioned.

"Only about 30 times. Look Santana I know you're upset, and really if I knew where to find this stuff without your help then I would have but I don't." I needed Santana to understand, she was as much a part of this as I was. "I don't even know where to get a taser."

"Okay why the fuck are you getting a taser?" Santana asked me.

"Just in case. It's a precautionary measure." I explained. "Can we go now? They're probably getting restless."

"Alright let's go." Santana said as we got into the large coffin wielding vehicle. Santana and I managed to get in the back, where there was absolutely no light, while Tina drove. "Fucking vampires." Santana mumbled as she looked over at the coffins. Noah pushed open his coffin and popped his head out.

"What did you just say about vampires?" He asked angrily.

"I said fuck them, meaning fuck you too." Santana was never afraid to back down. Not to humans and not to vampires, her gusty attitude was her trademark. "And why are you guys in those things? It's pitch fucking black in here." Noah climbed out of the coffin just as Quinn was lifting hers up.

"It's just so we can get some rest." Quinn said as she climbed out completely.

"What happens if you don't get your beauty sleep? Your fangs don't pop out properly?" Santana joked.

"We actually bleed from our noses and ears, and if it persists then we'd die of blood loss. It's not a pretty sight." It would be horrible if that were to happen to Quinn, I thought to myself.

"Well fuck me sideways take that off my bucket list." Santana mumbled.

"Santana we're getting close to the place, do you know what we need to get?" I asked her, hoping she had the list memorized by now.

"I hate entrusting a human with this." Noah complained.

"Oh yeah I've got the list memorized. A few tasers and a giant bottle of fuck you Noah." Santana said with a smirk. "Quinn why do you hang out with these assholes? They're so not your style."

"Trust me when I say we're not friends." Quinn assured us. Marley got out of her coffin and sat down next to Noah.

"The feeling's mutual blondie." Marley said. "The only reason you're even here with us is because you decided to tag along, no one actually needs your help." It was dark but I could still see Quinn roll her eyes.

"Actually Blondie is a lot stronger than she looks." Noah said. "Looks like we're here, here's the cash." Santana snatched the money out of Noah's hand. We waited for them to get back in their coffins before getting out of the car. It took us a moment to adjust to the blistering heat before we walked into the gun store.

"So this is kinda fun. Even though those two vampires are assholes." Santana said as we walked through the doors. "We could've done this by ourselves you know? Seriously we could've just booked it out to the Fellowship of the Sun and fucked them up."

"I don't get it, do you like vampires or not?" I asked Santana.

"It's a love hate kind of thing. But you know me, I fucking hate discrimination, even if it is of the undead. No one gets to just go around trying to exterminate them." Santana said before grabbing two tasers.

"Can I help you two sexy ladies with something?" I glanced over and saw the guy behind the counter smiling at us. He had at least two silver teeth, and he looked like exactly the kind of hick that I hated. Dirty and intolerable.

"Yeah you can help me." Santana walked over towards the counter and I followed her closely. "You can…go fuck yourself." Santana and subtlety didn't coexist. I heard a few people walk in behind us, and I watched them closely for a second before they got to close for me to be discrete.

"Hey man you got some wooden bullets?" One of the guys asked. That was a red flag, and Santana and I knew it.

"What do you guys need wooden bullets for?" Santana asked out right.

"For vampires girl, don't you know nothin'?" The shop owner said with a grin. "And hell yeah I've got your stuff. Wooden bullets, wooden stakes, wooden crosses, anything you boys need."

"You know killing vampires isn't the smartest thing." Santana said.

"We're a part of the Fellowship of the Sun, heard of it? We're not killing anyone because they're already dead. We're doing God's Will protecting our race." I felt like vomiting, they didn't realize what they were truly doing.

"You guys have no idea what you're doing. You can't kill whenever you think it's convenient, you can't say it's God's Will when you have no right to do so. You're making a big mistake." I told them, but none of them seemed to want to listen.

"Yeah well next week when we make that powerful ass vampire, Everett, face the true death, it'll only be the beginning. I won't forget you, when we're stopping all those fangers, I'll remember that you want to protect them." Santana stepped in between us and stared the man down until he backed away. Santana and I paid for the tasers, Santana bought two guns, and a shotgun too, even though I protested the whole time. When we returned to the back of the vehicle everyone got out of their coffins again.

"We've got a problem." Santana said.

"Does it have to do with the ridiculous amount of weapons you bought even though you promised not to?" Quinn questioned sardonically.

"Look I need to protect myself and Rachel." Santana started. "But Rachel over here just made enemies with the good ol folks of the Fellowship, so we're gonna need a plan B and fast."

"Frankly that's a good thing; I didn't want Rachel going in there anyway." Quinn said. I smiled because I knew she only wanted to protect me, but I'd hoped she knew that I could try and protect her too.

" Alright stop with the sappiness. Noah we need to hurry up because Everett, your maker Noah, is about to die in a week. So as much as I love the small talk you don't have much time." Santana explained.

"So what do we do? I can't go in there, and you guys aren't going to kill them all…we don't have any more options." I said quietly.

"I've got a really fucking bad idea." Santana said. "And it just might work."

…

"Hey Blaine." I said with a smile. I placed his dinner in front of him and sat down at the table. He began digging into his meal, nonstop, he hardly stopped to breathe in between bites. "You remember that time when I sold all of my jewelry to bond you out of prison even though I was saving money up for a Barbra Streisand concert in Istanbul?"

"Yeah that was really cool of you. You're the best sister ever." Blaine said genuinely. "I'd do anything for you."

"Well hopefully you won't forget that you said that." I mumbled as Quinn, Marley, Noah, and Santana walked into the room.

"Whoa what is this? Is it an intervention? Wait…you brought a vampire to my intervention?!" Blaine stood up and backed towards the counter.

"Actually she brought vampires, plural, and we don't have time for this." Noah said with a groan.

"Why are we wasting our time on convincing him? Why don't we just glamour him into doing it?" Marley questioned.

"Because Blaine is my brother and I won't let you do that. He has his own free will." I told Marley.

Explaining the whole situation to Blaine was hard. He had about a million questions, but once we finally got through it I could still tell he was just as reluctant as before. Which I understood, this was a complex situation, and the only investment he had in it was me. "Look I can tell that you don't want to do this, and you don't have to. I'll do it, I'll go there and pretend I had a big change of heart or something. Maybe I'll tell them I got attacked by a vampire."

"Yeah those bites on your neck will help." Noah said. Santana rushed over and pushed my face to the side, looking at the marks with awe.

"No one thought to inform me of this? Well shit Blondie, good going." Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why doesn't Santana infiltrate?" Blaine questioned.

"Cause I'm smart as hell and they only take dumb fucks like you which Rachel and I found out today. And plus they think they're on a mission for God. Do I look like a God fearin woman? Hell no." Santana explained.

"What's in it for me?" Blaine asked.

"How about…" Noah rushed over and wrapped his hand around Blaine's throat. "Your life." Quinn grabbed Noah and pulled him off Blaine quicker than I could even open my mouth to speak.

"Or you could do it because your sister said so." I personally liked that reasoning best.

"Okay, fine…I'm in."

**Review please, if I start to realize that the interest in this story is limited then I'll have to put it on the backburner until I finish all of my other stories, which would be a long time from now.**


	7. Reinforcements

**Thank you all for reading, I guess I should probably keep this story going since people seem to like it, here ya go.**

"This was such a fucking bad idea." Santana said as she leaned back against the bar and groaned. Honestly, she could have been talking about a lot of things, us staying up all night, us trusting Marley and Noah, us leaving the fate of the Bon Temp vampire race in the hands of my idiotic brother Blaine. My gut told me she was talking about the Blaine thing so that's what I went with.

"Santana it was _your_ idea." I replied earning a nod from Marley. I had no idea why she was still here; didn't she have a crypt to get to or something. "And besides it'll work, Blaine would do anything for me."

"Talk about bullshit. I don't like putting my trust in the hands of some dumb human. If he fucks up I will personally fuck him and not in a good way." Marley said. Santana was pretty animate about hating Marley, but I liked to keep my dislike of her a little less obvious. Santana pulled out a gun and shot Marley right between the eyes.

"Santana what the hell?! You can't just do that!" Santana just shrugged and laughed as Marley got back up to her feet.

"I just did and you can relax. See she healed up all nice like." Santana continued to laugh even when Marley's fangs popped out. "That was fun Marley, but be careful around me, one day you'll actually piss me off and it'll be wooden bullets instead." Marley's teeth immediately retracted and she sat back down. "Good girl."

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked Marley.

"Because Noah thinks I'll glamour your simple minded brother. Plus Quinn doesn't trust Noah or I so that's why she went with him. Your little vampire pet is protecting your little idiot, it's very noble and stupid." Marley crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a fake smile. "Hope that answers your question." I wasn't exactly expecting Sam to come bursting through the don't but I guess that might be expected when we decided to shut down Sam's for the night.

"What in God's name is going on?" Sam asked.

"Um see we had a little emergency." Santana said looking to me for direction. I looked down at my feet before walking over and standing in front of Sam.

"Hi Sam, how are things?" I asked him.

"Don't try and change the subject Rachel. What kind of emergency?" Sam asked me before he looked over at Marley.

"It was a sort of like a…um…vampire emergency." I tried to explain. "Long story, we'll work extra shifts to cover this."

"Speak for yourself short stack, I ain't workin double time for no one." Santana said as she opened a beer. "Oh and also you might want to get out of here Sammie, cause you're gonna start thinking about how much you want to fuck Rachel and she's gonna hear your thoughts, then it's going to get all awkward." I turned around and gave Santana a death glare.

_Santana's right I do want to sleep with Rachel, but I have no idea how to get in her pants._

"Ew Sam, shut up!" I snapped before taking the beer out of Santana's hand and taking a drink myself. "Look I know it's complicated and we're costing you money, and Sam really I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it now, except wait for Blaine to call."

"Rachel I trust you." Sam said sincerely. Santana stifled a laugh.

"Which loosely translates to Rachel I'd love to ravish you." Even Marley laughed at that, and it took a lot for me to keep my composure. I knew Sam was in love with me, but I hated that he had to be so obvious about it. Couldn't we just ignore it all, couldn't he just forget? All I wanted was to go home and wait for Quinn to return I was worried about her already.

"I think we should all head home and get some rest; we'll meet at my house tomorrow." I said, Sam nodded his head. "Oh sorry Sam not you, I meant just…" I nodded towards Marley and Santana. "But I'll be at work tomorrow…on time."

"Me too boss." Santana said saluting Sam. "Well I can't promise the whole on time thing, but still."

"Marley could you-." She was out the door in a flash, leaving nothing but footprints and her blood splattered all over the wall behind. "Okay what is her deal?"

"Probably PMSing, vampire cramps or something." Santana said as she hopped over the bar and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just get as far away from her as possible." Santana nodded in agreement. "Bye Sam, see you tomorrow."

…

Marley knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to open it. As soon as she saw Kurt she grinned. "Hey man, I've heard you got the hook up." Kurt closed his pink Japanese bathrobe and smirked.

"What kind of fun are you looking for sweetheart? Coke, Mary Jane, Skag?" Marley crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled a little to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin, but I figured you had something a little better since people were making such a big deal about it all. But if that's all you got." Marley turned around and started walking back towards the road.

"Wait! I've got your stuff!" Kurt yelled after her. Marley turned around and walked back towards the door. "Come on in, I think I know what you're looking for." Marley walked inside and looked around the place. Kurt was no stranger to trinkets, bongs, and drugs, from the smell of it he'd been smoking weed before Marley showed up.

"Nice digs." Marley said sitting down on the couch. She watched Kurt reach under the coffee table, and pull out a thin box that was taped to the underside. Kurt open the box and showed Marley the goods, six small vials of vampire blood sitting right in front of her.

"This what you were looking for?" Kurt asked. Marley wrapped her hand around Kurt's neck and threw him across the room.

"Unfortunately for you…it's exactly what I was looking for."

…

"You know what I miss?" I asked Santana as we sat on my front porch sipping ice tea and eating stale Wheat Thins.

"Hm?" Santana asked. There was something completely different about her I could tell. She was still her same old witty no b.s. girl when everyone was around, but when it was just the two of us, all that went away. She was vulnerable, she'd had it tough her whole life and that wasn't going to change, especially in this situation. I wonder why she always backed me up, I guess it was because I was the only family she had left.

"That cat the little grey one. It always used to come around, it was so warm and fuzzy." Santana laughed, genuinely this time, it wasn't that chuckle or sarcastic snicker that she usually did this was real. "Stop it."

"That cat was probably vicious, maybe it had rabies." Santana said with a shrug.

"Well it helped me." Santana stopped rocking in her chair and set her cup down.

"Really? It did?"

"Yeah. After my mom died, it came around a lot. I'd come out here trying to stop myself from crying and it'd cuddle up next to me and make me feel a little better about things. I guess…it was stupid of me to try and stay strong for Blaine-."

"But you did." Santana cut in. "You stayed strong because you are strong, not because of a cat. Those stupid vamps are in the right hands…well I mean Blaine will probably screw up, but I'm talking about before then."

"You have no faith in Blaine." I said. Santana picked up a pebble and tossed it out on the front yard. She was so amused by the thought that she didn't even respond. "He's supposed to call today and tell me what he knows so far."

"And what if he doesn't find out much? Or worse, what if they turn him into a vampire hating Nazi." I didn't want to hear that so that's exactly why Santana said it, she was the Queen of pushing buttons.

"That won't happen-."

"But what if it does?" She wasn't going to let this go, not until I responded.

"Then Noah will come up with something. He seems sort of like an Alpha or something; he'll know what to do." I said trying to be as certain as my uncertainty would allow.

"Bullshit." Santana said bluntly. "You want Quinn to be your night in shinning armor not Noah. If this plan goes to shit, we're going in blazing baby doll and it'll help to have Quinn, the vampire saint, on our side when we do so, but I don't think it'll be enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I've got intel, and it's not good. The Fellowship is a little larger than we anticipated, and they're in a fortified base. Us plus two vampires isn't going to be enough." Santana explained.

"So what's our plan B…or is it plan D at this point?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough." Santana said confidently. I wondered how she could remain so gutsy even in the face of something we knew little about. This was a new world, one we'd just been placed in recently, unwillingly. It was exciting though, nothing like what I'd expected my life to be, it was so much better. "I'm a genius you know."

"Oh please." I reached over and nudged Santana.

"Shit how long do we have to wait?" Santana stood up and began pacing in front of me. "Can't it be night already? Do we have to wait for that? Can't they just show up in those coffins or something?" A smile began to form on my face, I couldn't help it.

"You're so enjoying this." I replied.

"Defs, you know me, violence is the answer at all times." Santana was wrong, I'd seen her be gentle, I'd seen her be caring and loving, violence was a part of her, but it wasn't all of her. "I just want to fuck somebody up. I haven't had a good fight in since those hicks tried to drain Quinn and even then she got to have all the fun."

"You're so antsy, calm down." I grabbed Santana's hand and held her in place. "Oh crap." I looked over Santana's shoulder at the approaching woman. "Incoming." Santana turned and smiled as soon as she saw the blonde.

"Hey firecracker, you stalking me? Cause that usually happens after we hook up." I rolled my eyes at Santana, I wish every girl she slept with new that she was a total goof.

"No I just heard that you guys were getting into some trouble." Santana and I exchanged looks, unsure about where this was headed.

"No more than usual. Why? You gonna arrest us?" That deserved an eye roll, but I held back. This Brittany girl made me a little nervous, mostly because she just showed up at my house unannounced and because she was clearly trying to get close to Santana.

"I don't have my handcuffs with me." Brittany said with a smirk. "But…I uh…want to help you guys out." Santana looked like she either wanted to jump Brittany's bones or run.

"Hey Rae, wanna help me get something to drink for Brittany?" Santana asked. I could tell by her tone that I had no choice, this wasn't up for debate. "Wait right here, we'll be back." Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen behind her. I went towards the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of tea. "What in God's name are you doing?"

"Getting Brittany a glass of tea." I said slowly wondering what the big deal was now.

"I only said that so I could get you alone." I looked around the room wondering how exactly I was supposed to take that comment.

"Santana I'm flattered, but I really would like to remain just friends-."

"For the love of...I meant I needed to get away from her." My level of confusion was increasing by the second. "Every time I'm around her I'm so damn attracted to her it's insane. She's irresistible."

"I fail to see the issue here. You like her, she likes you, I say go for it." If it was my blessing she wanted then she had it, Brittany seemed nice enough in my opinion.

"Something's…off about her. I mean no one's that hot and I feel like she wants to top me. I've never been topped in my life! I'm fucking untoppable. I need you to do your whole freaky mind thing so I can figure out what her motives are." I looked at Santana like she was crazy. I wasn't using my mind reading gift to scope out her hookup it wasn't right.

"Santana you're practically a detective, figure it out yourself. We have more important things to worry about than your sex life." Santana rolled her eyes and poured Brittany a glass of tea before leaving me in the kitchen with my cell phone burning a hole in my pocket. I'd been waiting far to long for a call.

I heard movement behind me and when I turned around, I was face to face with Marley. I was so wrapped up in waiting for a call that I didn't even realize all the blinds were closed. "Marley what the hell are you doing here?"

"You invited me over remember?" Marley said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of _Tru Blood_.

"Yeah you're like 5 hours early." I said grabbing the bottle out of her hand. "Those are Quinn's, you own a vampire bar don't you have your own?"

"The bar's a bit occupied at the moment. But it's fine, if you don't want me to drink this, how about you give me a little taste of you." Marley was the creepiest person I'd ever met, she looked like a kind girl, but boy could looks be deceiving.

"Santana! Can you come here! Marley's freaking me out!" Santana was inside just half a second later.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked. The front door opened and Brittany walked inside a moment later.

"Just hanging around, is that a problem?" Marley may have been a vampire, but she was stupid to have challenged Santana.

"Hey, if they don't want you around then you need to back off." For being just an average girl, Brittany didn't seem scared in the slightest. "Do you guys want me to get ride of this chick?"

"Nope, I've got it under control, Marley knows the rules, she'll be a good little vampire." Santana was about to go into a full on rant about how scare Marley was of her when my phone rang. I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, sorry for checking in so late, but they schedule your day by the minute. Plus they're all about this religious crap, when can I come home?" Blaine asked.

"When you've found out something useful." I told him.

"Look all I know is they've got a chamber that they're keeping the vampires in." I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear the information. "They hardly fed them anything, just enough to keep 'em alive or…not alive…you know what I mean."

"Is the place guarded? I mean both by men and a barrier or something?" Marley asked.

"Yeah from the looks of it it's nearly impossible to get in or out. They have 10 guards for the chamber, but the base has 50 guards around it. That's all I know for now." Blaine explained.

"Good work Blaine." I told him before hanging up. "This isn't good."

"I don't mean to sound intrusive, but what is going on here?" Brittany questioned.

"Nothing much, just a secret vampire co-op mission." I said with a shrug. "Shit Santana! We're going to be late!" I rushed upstairs to my bedroom to go and get my uniform. I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and then my shorts.

"This is hardly the time to worry about work obligations." Marley said as she entered my room.

"I really really hate to agree with her, but she's right. We should be thinking of a way to get into that compound." Santana leaned against the threshold of my door. "Marley if you take one more step towards Rachel then I'm gonna chop your pretty little head off." Marley backed off and I continued getting dressed.

"I promised Sam that we'd be there today." I told her. Santana rolled her eyes, grabbed my nametag off my dresser, and put it on for me. "And this will help get our minds off the situation. There's nothing we can do until Quinn and Noah get back anyway." Santana was annoyed mostly with the fact that I was right.

"Okay but what happened to everyone meeting at your house tonight?" Marley questioned.

"They'll just meet us at Sam's." I told them. "Now come on let's go."

…

"Sam if you point your finger at me one more time I'm gonna snap it in half." I honestly thought that Santana hated Sam, that or she really enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"Santana could you please just do this for me?" Sam pleaded with her.

"I'm not a cook, and besides I like being up here with the ladies. How the hell am I supposed to get my flirt on if I'm stuck in the back?" Kitty and I exchanged glances before Kitty raised her hand.

"I'll go in back; I'm tired of these guys trying to grab my ass." Kitty grabbed Kurt's chef apron out from under the bar and put it on. "I better be getting paid extra." Kitty ran her fingers through Sam's hair and laughed.

"Hey Kitty I'll give ya a little somethin somethin baby girl." Santana said over her shoulder.

"Santana, shut up." I told her playfully nudging her shoulder.

"What? I've got a thing for blondes." Santana said with a smirk. We waited for Sam to go back to his back office before laughing. "Riddle me this, why didn't Sam ask you to cook? Didn't he want to see you all sweaty in the back? God, he has no game."

"He's aware of that, Santana, so stop reminding him. It's cruel when you make fun of him, just leave him alone." I warned Santana. "Noah called Marley, apparently they're almost here."

"Good, I hate admitting it, but I miss Quinn she was cool to have around in a sappy I know she'll protect you kind of way." That was as good a compliment as any, and it certainly made me smile. "So did you guys hook up or what? Did she go straight for the bite? Cause that's some weird kind of foreplay. Is that the only place she bit you?" I looked around and saw Marley staring at me from across the room; she was such a pain to have around.

"We can talk about his later." I said quietly. "Stop being so nosy."

"Hey, Noah's here. Go out back." I didn't like taking orders from Marley but I was happy that Noah and Quinn were here. Santana and I left the bar in Kitty's hands, she'd be alright for a few minutes alone. As soon as we got outside Noah was waiting outside of the same vehicle we used to go buy the weapons.

"Took you guys long enough." Noah said with a frown.

"Okay vamp boy, calm your tits, we were just getting a little restless." Santana said. "Where's Quinn?" Noah didn't answer right away and that threw me off. Was Quinn sleeping in the back? Did she make a pit stop at her house?

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"Look-." Santana charged at Noah and shoved him against the car.

"What did you do?!" I'd never seen Santana get this mad, even when she was fighting someone she never actually got that upset. Noah just stared Santana, trying to calm himself down before speaking.

"It wasn't my fault." Noah started.

"Like hell it wasn't. What happened? Where is she?" I asked Noah.

"She decided to play hero. She saw them bringing in another vampire she wanted to stop them, she's lucky they brought her in and didn't kill her right then." This was not supposed to happen, we had a solid plan.

"We have to go back!" I commanded.

"Don't you think I know that, they still have my maker, but we can't just go in like we are now. Two vampires and two humans does not make a good plan." Noah opened up the back seat of the car and it was filled with weapons, a lot more than Santana had bought before. "We need backup."

"And how do you supposed we get it?" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know don't you have some connections or something? You're a vampire, an old ass vampire, come on." Noah looked lost, and not at all confident, for once.

"Well Quinn has those two vampire friends, maybe they can help?" I suggested.

"It's a start." Noah said. "Look we can't do anything until tomorrow anyway. Marley come with me, we'll see if we can get help. Everyone meet at Fangtasia tomorrow, we'll set up a plan then. Don't worry I won't let your baby vamp die, she's with my maker." Something about Noah's loyalty to his maker made me feel a little better. "Marley get in the car." Marley did as she was told and Santana and I watched as they left.

"Well fuck." Santana muttered.

"Santana! Rachel! Get in here, your blonde friend is gonna kill someone!" Sam yelled. We didn't have time to think, just run. The scene that met us inside was not pretty. Brittany was standing face to face with some jerk, who looked like he was in no mood to be pissed off.

"Listen you little cunt, you don't want to mess with me, not tonight. Why don't you make yourself useful and wait in my truck, on your knees." Brittany's smile wasn't deceiving, I knew nothing about the girl, but I knew she was going to kick this guy's ass.

"Or I could just…" Brittany grabbed a stool and cracked the guy over the head with it, he was out cold, laying on the ground like a dead man. "Whoopsies." Brittany said with a giggle. "I got a little carried away." Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her into Sam's back office, I had little choice but to follow.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked Brittany.

_If I tell her then she'll get hurt. I can't let that happen_.

"Tell her what? What are you hiding?" I asked Brittany. She turned and looked at me, I'm assuming she was just as shocked as everyone is when they find out that I can hear what they're thinking.

"Nothing."

"That's bullshit. You just put a dude to sleep with a stool, now talk." Santana was not messing around. I knew one thing for certain, she hated being lied to, Brittany was going to be in a world of hurt if she didn't fess up.

"He made me angry." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Do you normal act like a maniac when someone makes you angry?" Santana questioned.

"Do you?" Brittany retorted.

"I am so done with b.s. today, so I guess I'll just kick your ass." Santana went to swing at Brittany but the blonde grabbed her hand and…_growled_? "What the fuck was that?!" Santana asked, clearly she'd seen something that I hadn't. Santana looked like she'd seen a ghost or something.

"What? What was it?" I asked desperately.

"I think we just found our latest addition to the _get Quinn _out of Nazi jail team." Brittany turned and looked at me with a bubbly grin.

"Yay, I love helping people."

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think. There's a lot more to the people in Bon Temps than meets the eye. **


End file.
